Loose Ends
by LARunaway
Summary: G!p Tori's a teen pop star and Jade is along for the ride. *chpt 10 UPDATED*
1. Chapter 1

Some parts of this story will be serious and maybe dark, but for the most part it'll be comedy and relationship drama.

Song is R U Crazy by Conor Maynard

**Bold is thoughts**

_**Bold italicized is messages, headlines, etc.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>Clapping filled the air from the crowd around me. This was the last chance for anyone to preform till next school year. For me and my friends it was the last chance for our high school career, period. Kinda like the Full Moon Jam, the stage was set up outside when the moon was out. Anyone was welcome to come and watch. Anyone from the music industry was ENCOURAGED to come. I've never really seen anyone actually get signed from here, but you never know...<p>

Andre and Beck appeared on stage, they were hosting the event. Honestly, the best hosts we've ever had.

"Alright Riley Steel!"

The crowd hollered out as Beck gestured to Riley

"Hey Beck, isn't the next performer a good friend of ours?"

"Hmmm... Tori Vega?"

The crowd became loud with excitement. Cat was holding onto my arm and Robbie was beside her. When no one is around, except our group, Cat shows her true self. She's not ditzy, she's smart. The girl has a 4.0 GPA for God's sakes. Robbie isn't so nerdy now. He's more mellow, switched to contacts, picked up a skateboard, and he got rid of Rex last year. He's actually pretty...cool now.

"Finally" Cat smiles as Robbie and I nod in agreement.

"Here's our good friend with an original..."

"Tori Vega!"

The crowd got quiet as all the lights turned off leaving us in moon lit darkness. Then a lit white screen that cover the stage appeared and all you could see was shadows of the band and Tori with the mic stand.

"Before I start, I just want to say I wrote this song for a certain someone... They asked me a pretty important question yesterday and I think this song will answer their question."

The crowd called out, cheered, and I think someone even yelled, "Get it," making some of the people laugh.

I looked over at Sutton Mercer, Tori's so called girlfriend. She wore a smug grin with her arms crossed, waiting in anticipation with her little clique and her twin Emma.

**Bitch.**

Tori chuckled, "I also want to thank my friends for helping me set up this very special performance. I hope you like it."

Then the music started. I leaned over by Cat's ear.

"This'll be good."

She nodded.

"There ain't no need to cry no more

When you break my heart into twenty four..."

The beginning of the song has a kind of swing, Justin Timberlake feel to it.

"...if you think I'm coming back,

Don't hold your breath."

I think Sutton just realized this isn't a love song. I couldn't help, but smirk at her confused reaction.

"..'Cause I'm breakin up with ya

Shoulda laid down with your sister"

Me, Cat, and Robbie just start busting out into laughter when we see Sutton start panicking and her friends looking worried. No one could keep their eyes off of Tori though.

"...Are you crazy

Are you crazy"

Just then all the lights turn off again and lights start going off to the beat of the song. You could see Tori and her crew come forward onto the stage. Just as the bass hits, lights on Tori's and the back up dancers' outfits turn on. Tori's lights were white while her dancers' were red.

**This is some Step Up 3 shit.**

Everybody went crazy as Tori and her crew started dancing and she started singing into her head mic.

"Are you crazy

Must be stupid if you think that we can start again...

I ain't smokin'

Must be crazy if you think that we can start again!"

Then Tori and her dancers jump off stage and I have NO idea how they did that without falling on impact. Then laser and color lights start going off to the music and their light suits turn off leaving them to be just black. Tori mad her way through the crowd while singing the chorus and adding some dance moves.

**This is great. **

She's by Emma now and she swiftly grabs her by the waist..

"Shoulda hooked up with your sister"

Emma's laughing and Tori lets go, still keeping her eyes on Sutton. Sutton's just glaring at Tori the whole time.

"..Cause I'm hurting baby!"

Tori falls into the dance routine when it hits the chorus again. She starts walking through the audience again. She's coming toward us now.

**Don't do it Vega. **

She's ignoring my glare.

"Yeah, I'm with my boys, hit the town.."

Tori, grabs my waist and leans in..

"Let's go see what kinda chick knocks me out"

I roll my eyes and playfully push her away. She smiles and winks while still singing and walks away.

"Love me now,

my name is bigger

Girl, I'm giving you the finger

cause I'm hurting baby...

Are you Crazy (x4)"

She makes her way back to the front and I can see Sutton walking towards Tori.

Tori stops in front of the stage and turns around facing Sutton.

"...no, no, no

Sing it with me now!"

Tori points to the sides of her at the audience and everyone joins in singing "no."

Then Tori walks up to Sutton and puts one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist with their foreheads nearly touching.

"You don't understand...

Now I gotta go...

Look what you did..."

Tori starts to walk away and Sutton grabs her arm.

**Perfect timing.**

"Are you crazy

Are you crazy!"

Tori's still singing while pulling her arm away and Sutton keeps trying to stop her.

"Are you joking

Must be joking."

Sutton's pointing to the parking lot and, what appears to be, begging and apologizing to Tori. She's not having it though.

Tori finally pulls away and runs back up stage, letting the back music play and the crowd sing "no."

Tori just stares down at Sutton with her brows raised, a dead-serious look.

"No, no, no, no, no...

Hit the road,

Jack."

The lights turn off as the music fades and just as quickly turn back on, but Tori and her dancers are no where in sight.

**Damn.**

The audience does an deafening roar of praise and applause. Sutton then storms off. I've never heard the crowd so loud before.

That was like a full on VMA performance. Me, Cat, and Robbie are screaming as loud as we can with the crowd.

**She's amazing.**

Cat starts tugging on my harm while jumping up and down.

"That was AMAZING!"

I start laughing at how blown away Cat and Robbie are.

Beck appears on stage.

"Holy... Dang, Tori!" I don't know where you are, but that was some Step up 3 chiz!"

**See, what did I say.**

"Let's hear it for Tori Vega!"

The crowd roars.

"We're going to take a 15min intermission, so I'll turn it over to Andre aka DJ Dre!"

Beck points over to the left to the DJ station.

Soon Drake's voice fill the air, singing Just Hold On.

Robbie catches our attention..

"I'm going to go talk to Beck for a sec."

"Kay, kay. Jade and I will go find Tori."

We walk off.

I held onto Cat's hand as I led us through the crowd to the back of the stage area. We easily got past security.

No longer holding onto each other, Cat and I finally spot Tori, but we froze mid step when we saw who Tori was talking to.

"Jade is that..."

Cat's voice trailed off.

Tori was with Sikowitz, talking to a bald, black guy who was in a very expensive business suit and glasses.

The man shook Tori's hand with a smile and then walked off passing between me and Cat.

"Excuse me ladies."

We watched him walk past security before I start practically running to Tori with Cat not far behind.

Tori had the biggest smile on and it was contagious.

"Vega!"

I crashed into her with a hug that she returned. I was so excited for her.

"That was LA Reid!"

She started laughing.

"Yeah, he wants to sign me. I meet with him tomorrow!"

"Oh my God!" Cat and I said in unison.

Cat pulled Tori in for a hug.

"That's so great Tori!"

"Yeah, you deserve it after that performance. Speaking of, it was the funniest thing seeing Sutton get publicly rejected. Oh, and I think your screaming banshee fans blew my eardrums."

I frowned as I covered my ears. Tori pulled my hands away.

"Ha, ha. Very funny."

She rolled her eyes before smiling at me. Cat spoke up..

"Jade, we should celebrate at your house. Your parents aren't home right?"

"When are they ever home, but yeah sounds good. I'll text Beck and let the guys know so they can pick up food on their way."

"Awesome! I just have to get my stuff from the dressing room and we can go."

Me and Cat nodded. While we waited for Tori, Cat was on the Slap on her phone and I was scrolling through Twitter.

I laughed to myself as I read through my feed. Tori's performance was trending under Tori Vega and #RUCrazy.

Tori came out smiling at us read to go. Just as I was about to put my phone away, officer Cliff came up behind us.

"Cliff!"

Tori hugged him.

"Hey, Tori can I talk to you real quick?"

He gave a small smile.

"Sure. Be right back guys."

I went back to scrolling through the 'Tori Vega' newsfeed.

**Wait...**

I saw something that should be impossible. It was impossible. It had nothing to do with her performance, but everything to do with her. I looked up at Cliff and Tori. He looked somber and Tori's smile started to fade into nothing.

"...no.." I breathed out.

Cat looked up at me confused. I dropped my phone and started running towards Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"So did you come here just to see me perform? Is my dad with you?"<p>

I looked around, but didn't see my dad anywhere. He chuckled a bit, but something was off. I couldn't stop smiling, though.

"No, I wish, Tori."

He looked down at the ground.

Wait, which question was that for? I don't get it.

"Tori, I don't...know how... how to tell you this, but...when your parents and sister were on their way here, they uh...a-a semi truck ran a red light and...uh.. The driver had fallen asleep and the truck hit your parents' car..."

I felt my smile just die.

"They were all killed on impact and..."

After that my hearing shut off.

Actually everything just kind of shut off. My eyes were open, but I wasn't focused on anything. Everything just stopped, time had stopped. Just as I started to feel the ground rush up, someone grabbed my waist and pulled me into them.

**Jade.**

This was Jade's hair, Jade's neck, Jade's scent. I hadn't realized I stopped breathing till I caught her scent.

I eventually found my lungs again, breathing into her neck. Then I couldn't stop it from crawling up my throat. I tried to swallow it. My eyes watered up. Pressure pounded against my face. I couldn't stop it. I almost choked on it. My hearing came rushing back as my voice came rushing out….but I immediately stopped it.

This wasn't happening. I pushed of Jade and walked out with a ringing of my name being called trailing behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>Awake, but refusing to open my eyes, I reach for my phone.<p>

**What the...**

I sat up and let my eyes adjust before seeing there was a purple sticky note on my phone.

**_'Went to meet w/LA. Be back soon._**

**_-T'_**

Glancing over to Tori's side of the bed to find it empty only further confirms that last night had actually happened, it wasn't some screwed up, twisted nightmare.

**Damn..**

Last night, Tori started screaming and crying and all I could do was hold her. I felt so helpless and crushed.

I've seen Tori down before, but never cry, much less a full on break down. I don't think anyone has... I guess I wasn't really surprised when she totally switched gears and pulled herself together. She just grabbed her bag and stormed off towards the parking lot like the guy she really is. Course, me and Cat followed her and convinced her to let Cat drive her home in my car while I drove her bike home. Last thing we needed was for her to drive a death bike while being unstable.

As soon as I pulled into Tori's driveway, Cat pulled into mine right after. Tori immediately got out, but in mid step towards her house she stopped. Cat and I glanced at each other and then looked back at Tori, unsure of what to do. She looked like she had a million thoughts going through her head. I wouldn't doubt it. Without a word, she turned around and went into my house.

We let her be. Beck pulled up shortly after. He had Andre cover the very last of the show so he could get Cat.

I hadn't really allowed myself to really think about the whole situation so I could just focus on being there for Tori, but as soon as she fell asleep, I broke. I don't remember ever crying that hard before. Tori's family basically adopted me since my parents were never home. We've lived next to each other our whole lives. Our parents were friends, but when I was growing up my parents drifted apart and now they do their best to stay away on business to avoid each other. They send me money and such, but Tori's family was mine. I'd give anything to have them back, even Trina...

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>Classic Timberland boots, light blue, guy skinny jeans, an extended black t-shirt, a solid gold cross necklace (yes, I actually follow my religion), a gold Rolex to match, a black beanie, and some gold Raybans….<p>

I take one last look in the mirror…

**In mourning, but still mentally stable…yeah, that works.**

How screwed up, your family dies and you still have to be conscious of how the media will portray you. You don't want to give them any opportunities to write how you're loosing it, even if it's the truth..

I grab the keys to Jade's Escalade and head out.

We live in a gated community, but as soon as I drove out the gates cameras flashed. They were waiting for people who associated with me or better yet, me in the flesh. They followed me all the way to Island Records/Def Jam. Flashes and a shouted game of 20 questions with ten different voices invaded my space till I walked into the building and security banned them.

"Hi, I have a meeting with LA."

The receptionist looks up with a smile.

"Tori Vega right?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Follow me. We didn't think you'd show given the circumstances. I'm sorry.."

I followed her down a hallway. The walls were made of wood panels and the rooms had glass doors.

"He's right in there."

I walked into a meeting room with a long wooden table and big, black, leather chairs.

LA was looking over some papers. He looked up at me surprised to say the least.

"Tori, please have a seat."

I sat across from him.

"I thought you'd be at home. I'm sorry to hear…"

"Um…It's alright. Home is kind of the last place I want to be right now."

"I'm sure, but this won't expire. You can take some time an-"

"I don't want to… Music is my escape. It's about me putting a piece of myself out there, what I feel, what I'm experiencing. The best music is made with raw emotion, right?

There's no better time than now for me to make music, I have so much I need to get out. I want to start now."

Honestly I'm just pushing everything to the back of my mind and not even acknowledging the thoughts. Like it never happened. Like I'm just staying over Jade's, like all the times I've done in the past, and my family is at home or away on vacation.

LA looked me over and nodded.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do."

LA went over paper work with me and how everything will go.

"I just have one question. Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you signing me after only seeing a high school performance?"

LA broke out into a smile.

"Tori, I've been watching you for awhile actually. You're very talented and you more than deserve this."

"Also, Justin wouldn't shut up about you."

**I recognize that voice**.

I turn around in my chair to see Scooter Braun.

"Scooter!"

I get up and hug him tight till realization hits me.

"Wait, Justin is why I'm getting signed?"

Scooter sits next to LA as LA goes on to explain.

"Nooooo. He was very clear that you didn't want to be signed for the connections you had, but for pure talent, which you have. I would never sign someone just because of connections anyways. This is my company after all and I have to uphold a reputation. I always thought you were very talented, but I wasn't completely sure on signing you till I saw you're performance."

"And once I heard you were being signed I had to be your manager. You're already family to me."

Long backstory short, I've known Justin from the very start of his career. When he moved out to California, he moved just down the street from me and Jade and we instantly became close friends. He's like my brother now, my big, idiotic brother, and thats how me and Scooter became close, through Justin.

"Alright, so now that's cleared up we're just about done today. When you get home just send over what you've already pre-recorded or written to the producers and then you've got studio time starting next week."

"Next week?"

**I'm freaking out. I don't want to wait. I can't go that long.**

"Yes, Tori."

Scooter motions me to sit back down. I didn't even know I was standing up.

"As your manager, you're mental health comes before anything. You're lucky we're letting you even do this at all. This will give you time to…sort everything out."

"We do it because we care and we want you well. Okay?"

**I guess…**

"Yeah, okay. Thank you for everything."

"You're going to do amazing, Tori. Just take one step at a time."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I don't want to move…. Tori will be home soon. Okay, okay.<strong>

I push myself out of bed, phone in my hand, which I never checked. I think it's dead actually...

I throw it in my desk drawer and pull out my spare. Me, Tori and most famous people, I suppose, have more than one phone. One phone that's just normal, everyday use, whatever, another phone for specifically work, and then a Burner phone or a Backup phone, which is what I'm holding right now. This phone is what me and Tori will most likely be using for awhile. Only our family and close friends have the number to it. I'm sure our everyday phones are overloaded with notifications: texts, calls, social media, etc.

Anyways, I text all my friends and family to let them know I'm using this phone now. I head down stairs in my boxer shorts and sleep shirt, which is actually a loose fitting crop top. I make coffee as I start reading the replies from family friends from the text I sent out. I only text Cat back.

I grab my coffee and sit on the oversized couch with my knees to my chest.

**_When will she be back -C_**

**_Idk soon I think -J_**

**_Should I come over? Do u need anything? -C_**

**_Not right now I'll let you know -J_**

**_Kay kay :/ -C_**

**_We're okay Cat -J_**

Just then I hear the door to the garage open and I look up to see Tori walking into the room.

I smile a little at her outfit. She doesn't bother to take her sunglasses off as she sits down by me.

"Hey"

"Hey.."

Our voices are soft, like if we talk too loud, it'll hurt. It'll break the air around us.

"How'd it go?"

"Umm.. Good. Can we go back in your room?"

"Yeah."

We both get up and head back upstairs. I settle on my bed, criss crossed with my coffee in my hands. She starts going through her night bag.

"You look nice."

A small smile appears on her lips.

"Thanks. Just trying to keep up with media appearance."

She starts changing and I suddenly find my coffee extremely interesting to look at.

We've changed in front of each other a million times before, but I don't really feel like checking out my best friend right now. I look back up at her when I sense that she's done. She's wearing light gray Chachi Momma sweatpants, she still has her black shirt on and her necklace, she put her hair up in a ponytail and that's it. I notice her eyes are red and puffy, she looks really tired.

She pulls out her spare phone and laptop and sits down by me.

"You remembered everything, huh?"

She's referring to her phone.

"Course."

"Thanks.."

She puts on her reading glasses and starts scrolling through her laptop.

"Stop."

"What?"

"You're staring. You do it every time I wear my glasses."

We both start smiling.

"I can't help it."

She shakes her head at me not even looking away from her screen.

"What are you doing anyway."

I set my coffee cup on the nightstand by the bed and lay down on my side towards Tori.

"I just have to send some stuff to the producers for next week."

A few minutes later Tori shuts her laptop and sets it on the nightstand on her side and lays down facing me now.

I break the silence.

"Do you want me to talk to Cliff about everything or…"

My voice drifts off. Tori's quiet for a min, her eyes drifting down, resting on the bedspread pattern till she looks up.

"I'll do it… Just not today."

"Okay…"

**I've never seen her so broken before…**

* * *

><p><strong>A year later<strong>

* * *

><p>Media News Reports..<p>

**_Deadly car crash kills Vega family..._**

**_"Tori Vega, barely 18yrs old inherits Vega fortune…"_**

**_Tori Vega just signed by L.A. Reid to Island Records…_**

**_"..Being insensitive…. She's handling it her way…."_**

**_Wealthiest teen alive…_**

**Number one single on Billboards Top 100…**

**Number one album…Album goes Platinum..**

**Second most views on Youtube…**

**"….Nowhere to go, but down…. "**

**World Tour set for fall… **

I'm sipping coffee when Tori joins me on the couch. She's wearing black, red, and white basketball shorts, I can see her black Calvin Klein briefs waistband, and a black sports bra.

My eyes linger longer on her very toned stomach till her voice breaks me out of it.

"Jade, would you like to have sex with me?"

I basically choke on my coffee and start coughing with my free hand over my mouth as I lean over to set my cup on the table.

"Getting desperate now, are we?"

She smirks at me.

**God.**

"It's just that I couldn't help, but notice how you were checking me out."

I just roll my eyes at her.

"Vega, you check me out all the time… Would **_you _**like to have sex with **_me_**?

I raise my eyebrow at her.

"It's called appreciating the hotness of my best friend."

She says it in an as-at-matter-of-fact tone and I bust out laughing.

"Hmmmm. Wow, okay. So you have A LOT of best friends then. And here I though I was your only best friend."

Next thing I know, a pillow slams into the side of my head.

"Bitch"

I tried to push her down on the couch, but she's stronger and pinned me.

**Stupid guy testosterone!**

She has a leg between mine and leans down to my ear.

"I never pegged you for a bottom, but I kinda like this position."

"Ugh!"

Then I heard the front door open.

"Whoa, I can come back if you two want some alone time."

"Cat!"

Tori and I shouted in unison as we both sit up by reflex, but Tori falls over to the floor holding her crotch.

"Holy fuuuh-!…"

**Ops.**

Cat's watching us with an amused look as I stand up.

"Guess karma really is a bitch, but I'm sure you two will be the best of friends."

I mock her in my southern bell voice before walking over to a cracking up Cat.

"Do I even want to know?"

"We were just talking about being best friends, thats all. Where's Justin?"

"Oh, he's on the phone with the restaurant."

"The Griddle?"

**Oh look who recovered.**

"No, Nozu! Of course the Griddle."

"Just checking. No wonder why you're single, so mean."

"I choose to be single, what's your excuse?"

Tori and I lock eyes. Cat just shakes her head at us.

"Wow… you two are hopeless."

Justin finally walks in.

"Hey, you guys ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"Yeah, can I get Black Magic?"<p>

The waiter takes down our orders.

"I can't believe you eat that."

"Jade, you know Tori is an Oreo addict."

"Hey! Where else am I ganna get Oreo pancakes bigger than my face? I have to get them."

The three of them just start laughing at me. I'm sitting next to Jade in the booth and Justin next to Cat. I really can't get over how cute Justin and Cat are together. I mean yes, I loved him with Selena, but when they fought it was like… like how Jade and Beck fought when they dated. Horrible. They're still friends though. He's better with Cat and he's actually been staying out of trouble and trying to be better for her.

"Hey we need a pic!"

For such a tiny restaurant it's pretty loud in here.

Justin pulls Cat out of their booth and she slides into ours next to Jade and then Justin. We start laughing because we're all squished. If people weren't staring at us before, which they were, they're definitely staring now.

I take the pic and we get situated again. Cat grabs my phone from across the the table before staring me down.

"Do NOT post this till after we leave."

Jade smirks.

"Yeah, we don't want a repeat of last time."

I grab my phone back frowning.

"I said I was sorry, I forgot okay? I won't. Damn, Justin your girlfriend is so demanding."

"I know, isn't she adorable."

Justin teases Cat and she hits his arm.

Soon our food arrive and we start eating. Cat and Justin get lost in their own little world as me and Jade start our own conversation.

"Did you pack yet?"

"….Maybe…"

"Tori."

"Help me"

I pout at her and she smiles.

"God, how do you even live."

"Without you I don't. That's why you're coming with me."

"Don't you have an assistant for this on tour?"

"Yeah, Effy. "

"No way! Effy is ganna be with us?"

"Yeah, turns out she was in between clients so I asked her if she wanted to join the Vega Team."

I wiggle my eyebrows knowingly at Jade.

"Seriously, if your ego gets any bigger I'm calling an intervention."

"Deal!"

Jade smiles biting her bottom lip and hits my arm.

"Ow!"

"Stop being an idiot!"

So getting back into our van was a hassle. Pretty sure people posted our location on Instagram and Twitter, but luckily there wasn't too many crazy fans waiting outside. We took a few pics before jumping in the van.

"Guys guess what!"

They all look at me.

"I didn't post the picture and they still found us!"

"Justin, can I borrow your shoe?"

"Uh, sure babe?"

Justin hands Cat his shoe. Suddenly Cat throws it at me and I turn my back to shield myself.

"No more hitting Tori! I start a tour tomorrow ya know!"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

* * *

><p>Jade and Cat our sleeping over at mine since the tour bus will be here at like 4am to pick us up. Cat's the make up and stylist for my tour, she's amazing how could I not ask her and she was more than happy to accept. I think she's helping put put my documentary together too. You know how Justin had two movies made about his tour and life, yeah they decided to do the same for me. I decided only one person would be right for the job, Robbie Shapiro.<p>

Me and Cat are laying down in the Movie room, basically it's a movie screen with an in-ground couch, bed, pit thing with pillows and blankets everywhere. It's big enough to fit about 25 people in it, so it's where we always sleep for sleep overs.

Jade walks in and plops down by us.

"So, Scooter just texted me and told me to tell your asses to go to bed."

Me and Cat look at each other.

"But we're not because its like a six hour drive to Arizona. Plus, everyone wants us to do a live stream on twitter."

Cat turns her laptop towards Jade.

"Which we've already started. Say hi, Jadey!"

"Don't call me that."

Cat sticks out her tongue as Jade leans into the camera.

"Arizona, if you get a shitty show tomorrow, it's Tori and Cat's fault."

"Jade! We'll be fine. Arizona I got you, no worries."

"VegaFan32 asked why Jade so grumpy..."

Cat's reading questions off her phone.

"I'm not grumpy. I'm just doing my job."

"It's true. Jade's job is to keep me in line on tour…..and life in general. I probably won't listen to anyone else. Oh, and Cat is coming with us too."

"Tori your phone."

Jade hands my ringing cell.

"Great… Hello?…"

Cat whispers to Jade…

"Was that Scooter?"

"Yeah."

"Tori's in trouble."

Cat starts singing to our Twitter audience.

"We'll be fine…. It's six hours… Yes, I know I have to do rehearsals…. Okay, byyyyeee."

I turn to Jade.

"Scooter says you're fired."

"What!"

I can't help, but laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>It's 3am. I told Robbie I'd record on my phone when everyone woke up till we got on the bus, so that's what I'm doing.<p>

"Jade wake up."

She groans and turns away from me. I notice Tori's missing from the room.

"Jade come on."

"Cat, I'm going to stab you with my scissors, I swear."

"Grumpy much."

I face my phone towards me.

"Let's find Tori."

I turn it back around as I head into the living room. I hear the tv, so I'm assuming she's in there.

I spot her curled up on the couch and start walking over to her.

"There she is. Torrrrriiiii, wake up."

I pretty much get the same reaction as Jade. I'm about to shake her awake till I notice what's on the tv.

I face the my phone towards the tv. Two little girls are playing outside in the snow.

"Tori! You ruined my snow princess!"

"No, I didn't. It was already ruined."

"Snowball fight! Trina get mom and Tori!"

"Aaahhhh!"

Then the screen goes black. I just noticed Jade turned it off.

"Tori, come on. Wake up!"

Jade yells as she puts the dvd back in a blank cd case. I feel really blue right now…

I cover it up as Tori wakes up and we get everything together. True to my word I keep recording till we're finally getting on the bus.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>I had about 5 hours of sleep, but I feel like I chugged a can of monster.<p>

"World tour! World tour!"

I pump my fists as I walk on the tour bus with Jade and Cat behind me.

We all start saying hi to everyone.

"Robbie!"

We all hug him, even Jade. He's sporting a high tech camera on his shoulder as he starts talking to Cat at one of the little bus tables. Me and Jade walk back to the end of the bus where my own "bedroom" is and I jump back on it. I think the lack of sleep is kicking in. Jade starts chuckling.

"I told you."

"Yeah, yeah we got six hours at least."

I wave my hand at her, dismissing her statement. She shakes her head at me and walks out shutting the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona: Robbie's Camera POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone's walking through the Arena hallway, except Tori who's on her skateboard cruising by Jade as they talk, sometimes yell, to each other. Tori's wearing a red hoodie, blue, guy, skinny jeans, which hang low, a white tee, and white Supras.<p>

Video cuts to inside dressing room.

"10 minutes till show time!"

The coordinator yells out to everyone. Tori's dancers all walk past the camera waving and making faces, heading to the stage.

Video cuts.


	2. Chapter 2

Through out the tour Tori, Jade, Cat, and the crew post pics and videos on Instagram..

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori posted a video<em>**

_( Tori jumps out from behind a wall and hits Jade in the face with a paper plate of talcum powder with Cat and Robbie laughing in the background. The video cuts to Tori doing it to Scooter and then cuts again to Tori getting Robbie and everyone laughing in the background.)_

**_'_****_I'm a ninja! ;)'_**

**_Comments:_**

_'__Shit I'm surprised Jade didn't stab you with her scissors! lmao'_

_'__Run bitch run!'_

_'__Aw poor Cat!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori posted a picture<em>**

_(Tori is standing in front of a mirror with her concert ear pieces in.)_

**_'_****_Are you ready Canada?'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Scooter posted a picture<em>**

_(Jade's holding up a shirt facing Tori. They're standing next to a rack of clothes)_

**_'_****_ JadeWest dresses ToriVega :P'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori Posted a picture<em>**

_(Tori's hand laced with someone else's. You can tell they're laying in a bed and watching tv on the tour bus)_

**_'_****_Love you'_**

**_Comments:_**

_'__What NOOOO!'_

_'__Are you dating Jade?!'_

_'__If it's not me and it's not Jade then Imma kick their ass!'_

_'__Jori!'_

_'__You're disgusting!'_

_'__Babe let me ride your dick ;)'_

**_Tori deleted the picture_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cat posted a picture<em>**

_(Tori and Jade are laughing and smiling at each other)_

**_'_****_We're waitinggggg...'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade posted a video<em>**

_(Tori's practicing the concert choreography with her back up dancers. Her hair's up in a pony tail, she has a loose white tee, red, thin material sweatpants, and white Supra Skytop shoes. With every move Tori makes leaning forward, you can see the outline of a bulge in her sweatpants)_

**_'_****_What should we name it ;)'_**

**_Comments:_**

_'__Holy fuck! Who knew Tori was packing! That's all I'm ganna be focused on at her concert now ;) '_

_'__I didn't know she was THAT big! When are the hackers ganna release her nudes?'_

_'__That's fucking disgusting you deserve to die'_

_'__Tori you should wear thicker sweatpants...'_

_'__I bet she was thinking about Jade ;) '_

_'__Damn babe is that for me! Lets call it Rider cuz I'm ganna RIDE HERRRR! ;) You're so hot see you in a few!'_

**_Jade deleted the video_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori posted a picture<em>**

_(A black silhouette of Tori on stage facing the sold out arena filled with screaming fans, some have posters)_

**_'_****_I love you London!'_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Effy, Scooter, Justin B., and others posted a picture...<em>**

_(It's at night. Light illuminates from paper lanterns being released into the sky, they light up everyone facing the ocean holding hands)_

**_Tori: 'I thank God for the time I had you in my life. I couldn't ask for a better family. I hope I make you proud. I miss you every day... I miss you so much. I love you.'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tori**

* * *

><p>'TORI!'<p>

'TORI!'

'TORI!'

I stand on stage of another sold out arena, but this one is the biggest. The chanting is deafening and the heads of fans seem endless. I can't believe I made it here, honestly.

** Jade...**

I look down to the first row to see her standing smirking up at me and I smile back, but it doesn't last long...

**Trina, mom, dad...**

Now it's just them and Jade and I try to run up the stage to reach them, but they fade away when I get there and now I'm just looking at Jade. She's not smiling anymore she's just looking at me.

She brings a hand to my cheek and tilts her head and leans in and I can't help, but follow her lead as my heart speeds up. The setting changes before we could meet and now I'm in the backseat of a car with three shadows of people. All of a sudden There's a blinding light engulfing our car at unrealistic speed and I scream for the driver to watch out, but nothing comes out and up till now everything was kind of in slow motion, except these last few seconds when everything crashes and it turns black.

"Tori...Tori...TORI!"

I gasp, shooting up from my bed with hands on my shoulders.

**Jade.**

"Tori..here."

She hands me a glass of water. She sits down by me.

"Was it the same one?"

I couldn't tell you when exactly I started having these night terrors, but it's always the same except this one. Jade was never in it before.

"Yeah."

I lied.

"Come on lets get some food."

"Thank you."

I hand the menu to the waitress before she walks away. Me and Jade went to this restaurant at The Grove. We're sitting in this little corner with a wall covering us on one side then there's a few other tables filled with other people on the other side of us. The place is packed this morning. We get a few on lookers and I notice one person discretely filming us or taking a pic with their phone, but they leave us be.

Jade looks good today, well I mean she always does.

She takes a sip of her coffee as I look over her outfit. She's got her usual styled black hair with that green/blue streak, slightly wave-y and it rests perfectly past her shoulders over her grey Nirvana shirt, which has little holes and tears in it. Her black jeans are also pre-ripped and have that 'worn' look, she's very rocker today. Of course she has her combat boots on and it's winter right now so her jacket sits on the back of her chair. And I can't forget her perfectly executed black painted nails.

"So what's the plan for today?"

I think for a second.

"How do you feel about cars and houses?"

She raised her pierced eyebrow at me.

"Like...to buy?"

"Yeah. The tours over and I have too much money to even comprehend, all I have is my Yamaha and I practically live at your house. I was thinking I get a car and then we can look at houses today for you, me and Cat?"

"You want us to move in with you?"

"Well yeah. You're my best friends. If Cat's not at Justin's then she's with us and we're always at your parents' house. Why don't we get our own place ya know? It'd be fun, yeah?"

Jades smiling at me.

"Yeah, alright Vega. Cat might explode with happiness, but it could be...interesting.

And now she's smirking.

**I don't even want to know...kinda. **

The waitress soon brings us our food and we dig in.

"So do you have a car in mind?"

A smile spreads across my face.

"I actually already bought one we just gotta pick it up."

"It's a Lambo isn't it."

She looks at me knowingly. I just smile and nod and she laughs at me.

"Is it red?"

Red is my favorite color.

"It's like a burgundy chrome."

I saw something like that on Instagram so I just Googled 'lamborghini aventador burgundy chrome' and it was the first picture that came up in the images. I innstantly fell in love with it.

"The color of blood, I already love it."

I scrunch up my eyebrows at her comment

"Has anyone ever told you to consider therapy, Jade."

"What do you think Vega?"

She smirks at me as she pulls our a pair of scissors from her boot and twirls them on her finger.

"I _THINK_ you're scaring the customers."

We both start laughing.

We finish up and pay for our meal. We head out, with my body guards, to the black mercedes van that I paid for to drive us to breakfast and now the dealership, but we don't get to it without my body guards pushing a few paps and their flashing cameras out of the way. Jade covered herself with her jacket and kept her head down as I had my hand on back to help guide her to the van. I had my jacket hood over my head and sunglasses on, ignoring the camera stalkers.

Another pic to use as proof of me and her dating, no doubt.

"God, I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Don't they have anything better to do? I mean you're not _THAT_ interesting."

"Jade, why are you so nice to me?"

Sarcasm dripped off my lips and she just gave a mocking grin in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, Tori's new car is probably the sexiest car I've ever seen, honestly. I'm a little jealous. Tori's talking to the dealer guy like they're best friends. She's such a people person, a skill of hers that always impressed me when I see her talking to some stranger like they're old time friends who go way back.<p>

Tori's got her straightened hair, a black hoodie with a white crown on it, some light blue acid washed (guy) jeans and classic black Vans slip-on shoes. It's funny because I remember when she used to dress so girly when we were little, but then boy pants started fitting her better than girl pants and her whole style started to change once she got past accepting herself, which was actually a sucky process, but she had a good support system.

I see Tori start walking over to me with keys in her hands and an grin on her face.

"Get in the car bitch, we're going house hunting."

"Excuse you?"

"I love you, don't stab me, I'll buy you a mansion, coffee, and a bunny in the Hills."

She said all in one fearful breath and I smirk.

"That's better."

Push to start and we're driving off.

We pull up to this house/mansion in Hollywood Hills and I already knew it was ganna be insane, but as soon as Tori opened the house (I already assumed she bought it because she has the keys) and we stepped inside I think I had a mini heart attack.

"You have the keys, please tell me you already bought this."

Tori grins at me.

"It's all ours. I had an agent go house hunting for me."

I start walking around and Tori follows. I mean I've seen some insane houses like Justin's for example, but this house is unreal.

_[If you want to know what it looks like just google Justin Bieber's house 2012 in Images and it's the first picture._]

"Multi-leveled house, 5 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, stone walls, wooden panels, infinity pools, enclosed outdoor spaces, views that look to Hollywood Lake, fireplaces, state of the art kitchen, a gym, 2 livingrooms..."

I walk out to to the backyard to see the view and then I see it..

"Oh and a jacuzzi."

She smirks.

"I'm honestly not sure if I love you for you or your money now.."

She just rolls her eyes at me.

"Hahaha, you're hilarious Jade...I can't wait to see Cat's reaction."

* * *

><p><strong>20 mins later...<strong>

* * *

><p>Right now we're pretty much watching Cat run around Tori's new house screaming and saying 'ohmygosh' five times over every second.<p>

We're very amused right now.

"ITS LIKE CHRISTMAS!"

I need to explain something to you. Although, me and Tori grew up with wealthy families and lived in huge houses in Calabasas, which doesn't even compare to this house really, Cat didn't grow up with any of that. Her family is more on average, struggling side. They do well for themselves, but they struggle because of her brother's medical bills. I won't go into, but he was born with some serious illnesses and he's always in and out of the hospital. Anyways she's used to being around all this, but she never had anything like this herself. She's so talented though and she's been working crazy hard. Her career has really taken off since school and of course she worked on Tori's world tour which didn't hurt at all. She's more than independent now and she helps out her family, who she still lives with, whenever they needed it, but I think this will be good for her; for all three of us really. It'll be a good start to a new life.

I look over at Tori.

**An insanely, unrealistic life...**

"Like I thought your car was hot, but this...this I want to marry. When can we move in?"

Cat's eyes could not be any bigger if she tried. I laugh a little at her expression.

"Well I didn't really plan anything after this. I guess we could get some food and then move some stuff in. Cat, call Justin and see if he can help out and you and me can call the guys and see if they can help, yeah?"

I nod.

"Sounds like a plan."

**_CatValentine posted a picture_**

_(Tori's carrying Cat on her back and Jade's walking with them. They're all smiling and laughing as they stand on the concrete panel steps that lead to Tori's new house)_

**_'_****_We're HOME! :D'_**

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

**Tori**

* * *

><p>Okay head count: Me, Jade, Cat, Justin, Andre, Robbie, Beck, and Lil Za.<p>

We actually were able to move all our stuff in. It's mostly all in boxes and it's really not even that much, surprisingly, but still. In case you're wondering, I still own my family house, but yesterday I had it set up to be put on the market starting tomorrow. I have my memories with me and I'm learning to let go of material things, slowly, but surely. Time to start new memories in a new place.

We all ordered pizza and were just hanging out n the living room by the fire place with music playing over the house speakers.

"Man you guys really didn't even have that much stuff to move, I thought you'd have a lot more being girls an all."

Lil Za always was a 'class clown'

"I know right."

"I'm sorry, we don't have ten thousand gold chains that all look _exactly the same_."

Justin and Lil Za look down at their chains.

**She's right they really do.**

"No, you're thing is scissors. You hot, but I ain't even ganna mess with you."

Lil Za puts his hands up and we all start laughing.

I get up to grab another slice of pizza and Beck follows.

"So living with Jade now huh?"

**Let the eye rolling commence.**

"And Cat. Besides I've lived with Jade my whole life, nothing new."

"Um, yes something new! No adults, you're both single, you're done with you're tour, and Cat's ganna be with Justin half the time _AND _you're in this insane house now."

**He does have a point...**

"I don't know man I just..."

My phone goes off for a text message. Normally I bother with it, I get texts from like a hundred different people every day, but the name caught my eye. I ignored her after everything happened with my family. I didn't want to talk to anyone except Jade at the time and she stopped trying to reach me since then. I've been so busy with everything I never really even had a second for her to cross my mind...

"What, who is it?"

Beck looks over at my screen.

"It's Sutton.."

I look up to see Jade looking back at me from the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song is Anything, Anything by Dramarama.**

**I apologize in advance for any errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>It's just a dream...this is a dream.<p>

Jade's leaning in again like the night before and I let her. Unlike last time, our lips meet and her hands are on my neck with her thumbs on the side of my face. I feel like I can barely breath and my heart is racing. I got one hand on cupping the side of her face and the other on her waist. She pushes me against the wall of the janitor's closet back at HA as she bites my bottom lip and my jeans get a little tighter.

**When did we get here...**

Unable to control myself any longer, I push her back to switch positions, but as I push her against the wall she goes through it and it all fades to black.

**_Fuck!_**

I try to scream, but nothing comes out as I realized I'm back in this car with the same three shadows and I really can't breathe at all now. My throat's burning. I cover my ears with my hands and bury my face into my knees, closing my eyes.

**_Stop. Stop. Stop. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!_**

"Aaahhh!"

I screamed myself awake. Heavy breathing into my pillow, but I relax a bit. My throat feels raw and my...

I look down at the tent in my basketball shorts.

"Ugh!"

I cover my face with a pillow, not really in the mood to get off right now.

**Stupid dick!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

* * *

><p><em>'<em>_Do you want to eat? Do you want to sleep?  
>Do you want to drown?<br>Just settle down, settle down, settle down_

_I'll give you candy, give you diamonds  
>Give you pills, give you anything you want<br>Hundred dollar bills  
>I'll even let you watch the shows you want to see<br>Just marry me, marry me, marry me'_

It's like 7:43 in the freaking morning and what are Tori and Jade doing? Blasting this song throughout the house. You'd think it'd at least be Christmas music since its December an all, which reminds me we really need to get on our decorating... None the less, it's actually hilarious and who doesn't love this song. Random really, but funny.

I'm sitting back watching Tori and Jade, we're in the kitchen by the way. Jade's got her 90's Breakfast Club dance moves on and it's impressive. I swear only Tori could get Jade to dance like this, _THIS_ early in the morning or just in general actually.

**Has she even had her coffee yet?**

Watching Tori and Jade was like watching the unofficial couple on a tv show that you and the rest of the fandom shipped, even the writers shipped the couple, but it would never actually happen because it'd be against the networks guidelines because the couple is, I don't know, the same gender or some shit and society just isn't at that level of acceptance yet, so the writers just discretely imply that 'Yes we ship this couple so hard and we're doing every thing possible to throw it in the network's face without getting pulled off the air' and of course only the tv show fandom would catch that message.

Did that make sense? My point is, I just want them to freaking date already. Like hello, you're in love, I'm not sure how you haven't noticed this yet! They're so adorable it makes me want throw up rainbows and unicorns.

**Oh God, now they're singing. Now they're pulling me up to join them. UGH! I can't resist!**

"I gave you candy, gave you diamonds  
>Gave you pills, I gave you anything you want<br>Hundred dollar bills  
>I even let you hear the songs I want to sing<br>I gave you anything anything anything

I'll give you anything, anything, anything  
>I'll give you anything, anything, anything<br>Anything, anything, anything!"

We all fall to the floor laughing at each other as the song fades out.

"Okay that was like...the most random way... to start the day."

I say, still trying to catch my from laughing. Tori looks over at me doing the same.

"Yes, but the random way...is the best..way."

"I need coffee!"

**There's the Jade I know and love.**

"Well, go make you some coffee!"

Tori says in a weird man-mocking voice...

**..idk. **

Jade's just glaring at her.

"Seriously, we just moved in last night. We have nothing Vega."

"Oh right..."

Jade rolls her eyes and I just shake my head before I sit up.

"Guess were going food shopping! I'll start the making the list. Let's see...we need eggs, milk, fruit, veggies, Bibble-"

"NO!"

I cringe at both Tori's and Jade's response.

"Okay, okay...I won't get eggs..."

"Cat."

Jade deadpans. I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine! You guys make list. No fun, for Cat."

Jade smiles in triumph and Tori just chuckles at me.

About 30mins later we're all dressed in sweats or warm, comfy related clothes. I just remembered something.

"Yooo...how're we ganna do this 'cause Tori's famous and...yeah.."

I made awkward hand gestures when I said that.. Jade and Tori just stare at me and then look at each other.

"Umm...wait it's like...Wednesday and it's only 8:52am. We should be fine if we wear beanies or hoods and sunglasses. The only people that go grocery shopping this early are the retired."

Tori just shrugs.

"Yeah, tue...and as long as no one recognizes Cat's red velvet hair that screams, 'I'm Cat Valentine, best friend of Tori Vega and Jade West,' then yeah, we should be fine."

**Such Sarcasm.**

I frown, narrowing my eyes on Tori, while Jade McChuckles over there covers her mouth with her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>The store is pretty bare so I'm pretty sure we're safe. I'm pushing the cart down the junk food aisle and Cat is up ahead looking at cookies as Jade looks at the boxes of Oreos and catches my attention, but she never takes her eyes of the cookies.<p>

"So... did you hook up with a girl last night?"

She asks in calm, kind of disinterested tone.

**Uhhh...that was out of left field**

"Ummm...we just moved in last night? I was with you guys?"

**I'm confused.**

"Oh, really...because you kinda smell like a certain girl that goes by the name of Mary Jane."

She says in that 'as a matter of fact voice,' and finishes it off with a knowing smirk as she drops a package of Oreos into the cart.

**I got it now, I'm not...yeah, o-kay. She got me.**

You're living in some serious denial if you're shocked that I smoke weed. We all went to a preforming arts school in LA, like...yes, we've all smoked the minimum of weed. I rather eat it though. I kinda like my lungs.

"It was the last I had, okay."

"I really think you need to see someone about your dreams. Seriously."

It's not often I or anyone else sees the serious, caring side of Jade, but when you do, you know she's worried.

I let out a sigh.

"I know, it's just. I have so much going on. I know I'm back home and all, but I have to be back in the studio tomorrow and rehearsals for the iHeart Radio Christmas Ball and the music video and the documentary. It's just a lot going on till after New Years, ya know.."

**Honestly, I'm terrified.**

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll be fine though, I promise."

Just as Cat joins us again, my phone buzzes.

**_Sutton Mercer sent a text_**

_'__Still on for today?'_

"Are you going to see her?"

I look up at Jade then Cat.

"Umm... Yeah, I think I need to."

During the rest of our food hunting Jade was weirdly quiet. Cat noticed too, but we never verbally acknowledged it.

**_Tori Vega sent a text_**

_'__On my way'_

I pull up to the Mercer home in my Lambo and park, not really moving after that.

"It's just for closure. Nothing more...yeah."

I sigh as I grab my phone and keys and walk up to the door to ring the bell. Soon enough I'm faced with my estranged ex.

"Hey."

**She's still hot...beautiful...no. Focus, you're focused.**

"Hey."

She opens the door wider for me to come in.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Tmz already posted about Tori being at Sutton's house."<p>

"What do you think they're talking about?"

**I actually don't want to think about this. **

"Who cares. We should get a Christmas tree...and maybe decorate. Who knows how long she'll be gone and although I love this house, it's not exactly 'homey' yet."

Cat shrugs.

"Sounds good to me."

"We may need some man power..."

I tap my chin with my phone while in thought.

15mins later I'm driving my Escalade with Cat and we picked up a good friend of ours, Ricky Underwood, and we're on our way to get a tree.

"How about this one?"

I shake my head at Cat. The three of us mindlessly walk through the tree lot.

"So how's that writing going, you got anything in the works?"

Ricky nudges me and grins. I return a smile.

"Uhh.. it goes...Actually I'm up for this part on this famous tv show. I can't really tell you what it is, but they basically said I have the part already."

I bite my bottom lip to hold back the stupid smile forcing it's way out.

"What?! That's great! I bet Tori is crazy happy for you."

"She hasn't told her yet."

**Thank you, Cat.**

"Why not?"

"I just haven't found time."

**Bullshit.**

"Plus, I don't really want to say anything till I know for sure, ya know?"

Ricky's studying me, I can feel it.

"Well... You're going to get it because you're amazing and they'd be stupid not to give you a part. I can't wait to watch you on tv every week."

He wiggles his eyebrows and I can't hold back the urge to eye roll at him.

"Hey! What about this one!?"

Mine and Ricky's faces drop when we look at the tree Cat is standing next to.

**Shit, how is that even going to fit on my SUV?**

"Would that even fit in your guys' house?"

Cat and I look at each other with a knowing look. Cat starts to giggle.

"You need to see our house."

I nod.

"HOLY SHHHHHH-You live here?!"

Cat's pretty much dying laughing at Ricky's expression. Luckily, there were people at the tree lot that actually deliver and set up ten foot trees.

"Wait till you see the inside."

I smirk.

"Okay, how do I get be your roommate, like what do I gotta do to live here?"

"No such luck, boy."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

"Our tree looks good...and naked."

Ricky and I look at Cat with an amused expression.

"Hey, do you guys got a ladder 'cause this tree is ganna stay a naked tree if we can't even reach."

"I think we might have one in the garage."

I point to the door down the hallway.

"Okay, cool."

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"...I guess I understand."<p>

"This is so fucked up. I'm sorry I didn't handle better. I'm sorry I hurt you, Tori.."

"Hey, I'm sorry I made you feel that way. Maybe we're just better as friends."

"Agreed. Friends who on occasion hook up."

I can't help, but laugh at Sutton as she nods at her own statement.

"Sure Sutton."

"So... About that other thing..."

I sigh.

"Yeah, I'm actually, maybe, kind of just realizing that now and the whole thing is just confusing, really. I don't know if it even matter how I feel though, ya know?"

"Tori, I think that it'll all work out the way it's supposed to."

"I suppose you're right. I wouldn't really know what to do anyways."

We smile at each other for awhile before I stand up from the couch.

"I guess I should go. I gotta get home soon and do something before Selena's party. Are you going?"

Selena, as in Selena Gomez, yes. She's having a Christmas party tonight. Sutton looks at me with a mischievous smile.

"I might be."

I shake my head at her.

"Here, I'll walk you out so the media can 'discretely' take pics of us and write an article on how we're back together again.

**This girl. Ah, yeah that's the girl I fell for in the first place, not that diva girl.**

Sutton walks me out to her car and we hug. I kiss her on the cheek before pulling away.

"See you later, Sutton."

"Later, Vega."

She walks away and pauses a moment to look over her shoulder and then continues to go back inside. I'm not sure if she knows how to do anything other than argue or flirt. I always thought she reminded me of...

**Damn media stalkers.**

I quickly hop in my car and take off.

As soon as I walk into my living room I realize I don't remember a ten foot tree growing in my house.

"Tori, do you like the christmas tree we picked out?"

Cat smiles at me and I nod.

"It's huge. It's awesome."

"Hey Tori."

"Ricky! What're you doing here?"

He hugs me and I pull away to see Jade has finally joined us.

"I was just helping these two get a tree, but I wasn't much help considering the thing is ten feet."

"It was Jade's idea, actually."

Cat points out. Jade just shrugs.

"Well, it's awesome."

"Yeah, so how was the she-devil?"

I roll my eyes at Jade.

"She's not a she-devil. It was good. We're just going to stay friends and that's that."

I sit on a nearby couch as do the others except Ricky, who's looking at his phone.

"Well, my buddy is here. I'll see you all tonight!"

"Bye!"

We all call out as he walks out.

"I totally for got about the party tonight."

Cat pulls out her phone.

"Is Justin going? I mean I know it's been like two or three years, but.."

"Yeah, he said he'd come over here around eight."

"Jade, would you like to be my-"

"No."

She deadpans. I'm a little caught off guard.

"Fine, you can walk bitch."

"I have my own car you dork."

Cat's laughing now. I exaggerate a dramatic sigh and look everywhere, but Jade.

I can feel Jade's eyes on me as I stand up and head upstairs.

"Where are you going?"

I hear Jade call out.

"To get ready!"

Suddenly, Jade walks in on me while I'm just in my underwear and sports bra. She leans on my dresser right in front of me as I pull my jeans on, but when I stand up straight to zip them up I'm faced with Jade, only inches away, staring at me.

"What?"

I barely breathe out.

"You know I was just messing with you right?"

"Yeah, you're always just messing with me Jade. I've known you my whole life remember?"

That came out a little more bitingly than I intended. I could see Jade flinch at my words for a brief second, but she quickly covered it up.

I look down to zip up my pants, but I stop again when I notice Jade inch closer. My eyes instantly drawn from her eyes to her lips and I'm very aware of my quickening heart and shallow breathing.

"Jade?"

She bites her lip. I can feel my dick start to wake up and start to push past my jeans.

"I'm sorry. I know I do that a lot, I just..."

"Guys are you almost ready!"

Cat's voice makes us jump apart faster than lightning. I turn around just in time to zip up my pants and_ fuck_ it hurts, just as Cat enters my room. She instantly stops and studies us.

"Yes, Cat. I'm just helping Tori pick out her clothes."

Venomous Jade is here to speak again.

"Alright, geez. Justin's here so we'll meet you guys there."

"See ya Cat."

I nod her off. I turn around to find Jade in my closet pulling out a shirt.

"You should wear this, this jacket, and this."

I nod at Jade's choices with approval.

**The girl does have style.**

"Are you changing your career to Personal Stylist?"

I wiggle my eyebrows at her teasingly, earning myself my own clothes thrown in my face.

"Put your clothes on, Vega."

Jade hides a small smile, but I catch it. I do as she 'commands.'

"Ready?"

"Yup."

I pop my 'P' as I grab my keys.

I open the car door for Jade before getting in myself and we take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you to all the followers and reviewers. Please, Please review. I need more feedback. This is all a build up guys, but more and more will start happening. Especially in the next chapter (it's a party after all). Thank you!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_Hey I have no idea what keeps happening with my chapter. One minute it's up and the next it says it can't be found and people are saying they can't see chapter 5. Idk if anyone else is having this issue, but that's why I keep re-uploading this chapter so I'm sorry for any inconvenience to the people that get alerts!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>We just pulled up to Selena's house. Jade dressed me in a black snapback, which I have the bill turned to the back, a long sleeve red and black plaid button up shirt (unbuttoned) with the sleeves rolled up to my forearms, an (nice) elongated black tee with a scoop hem, slightly light blue jeans (guy skinnies), classic Timberland boots, my gold cross necklace, and a gold Rolex.<p>

Are you wondering about that little moment Jade and I had? Yeah, well it's not the first time. We've done it to each other ever since hormones kicked in, maybe even before that, but we never cross that line. It's this little thing that we know we both feel, but we don't acknowledge, not out loud, not even in our heads. It's just little moments that come and pass and are forgotten. But sometimes I wonder... What would happen if one of us crossed it.. How would that feel..

**Maybe if we crossed it I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable in my jeans right now.**

I look over at Jade as we walk up to the house, hand in hand. There's paparazzi 20 feet away from the house. There's an invisible boundary they won't cross unless they want to be arrested.

Jade's wearing this long sleeved laced green top that's only see-through on the sleeves, black skinnies, black combat boots, a gold scissors necklace, black nail polish, she had a jacket, but I think she left in my car..and yeah it's a pretty mellow party if you didn't already get that. We dress up all the time for events so when it's one of us just having a party like this it's usually laid back.

"Ahhhh, you guys made it!"

As we were walking in Selena happened to be walking by. She hug both of us.

"You're looking beautiful tonight."

I said as she pulled away from our hug.

"You're looking pretty good yourself. Both of you. And should I be warning you that Sutton is here orrr..."

"No, we're on good terms now. Just friends."

"Thank god! Just trying to avoid drama tonight, ya know?"

Jade tilts her head.

"Speaking of drama, you wouldn't happen to know if Cat and Justin are around here yet?"

"Right, yeah. I said hi to..."

Selena tilts her head looking up like she's thinking.

"Well, yeah, I said hi to Cat so they're around here somewhere."

We laughed at her subtle disgust with Justing. She's a funny girl, really.

"Yeah, so mostly everyone's outside, there's a bar out there, food, fire pits, Avicii is DJ-ing right now , and yeah, have fun!"

She smiled and walked off to go talk to someone and we walked out back. Her backyard is huge. There's string of light everywhere connected from the trees to the house to poles. There's tables and fire pits. The swimming pool was covered with a see-through floor and on top sat the stage and DJ station, where we saw Avicii doing his thing.

"Hey, there's Cat."

Jade pulled me to a table where Cat, Justin, Kahlil, Hailey Bladwin, Robbie, Kendal Jenner, and Andre.

"Hey guys!"

They all greeted us I pulled up a chair for Jade and then myself.

"You sure you two aren't dating?"

Kendal playfully looked at us suspiciously and Andre put an arm around her.

"Nah, babe. I've known these two forever. They're too stubborn to date each other."

"Where just friends."

"Yeah, yeah, Jade. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

She rolled her eyes at them. We all got food and drinks and talked for a bit. Out of habit, I kept a hand on Jade's thigh, which she never rejects.

I have to give Robbie props. He really turned into a cool mellow dude these past few years and now it seems like he's got Hailey wrapped around his finger, but in a good way. They're pretty adorable I must admit.

All of a sudden the lights go out except the ones illuminating the stage and everyone gets quiet.

"Hey guys!"

It's Taylor swift and people start whistling.

"Were going to start the performances now, but before we get started I just wanted to thank Selena for having all of us here tonight."

People start clapping and 'Yeah' -ing in the crowd including our table.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>Taylor finishes singing Blank Space and holy shiz her vocals are on point. I turn to Tori, but find her chair empty...and Justin's. I look over at Cat and she just shrugs. We turn back at the stage and see the stage dark and then it lights up on one half and Justin's standing by a mic.<p>

**Oh God.**

_"It's the most beautiful time of the year_

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

_I don't wanna miss out on the holiday_

_But I can't stop staring at your face_

_I should be playing in the winter snow_

_But..."_

Then the light switches to reveal Tori by a mic with an electric guitar slung over her shoulder.

She starts off slow, a-cappella.

_"You look so perfect standing there_  
><em>In my brand-new Ethika underwear…"<em>

Tori lifts up her shirt to show her Ethika waistband and every laughs or whistles at that.

I can't help, but smile and shake my head at her as she looks right at me and winks.

_"And I know now, that I'm so down_  
><em>Your lipstick stain is a work of art<em>  
><em>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart<em>  
><em>And I know now, that I'm so down<em>

_ONE, TWO, THRE!"_

The band really starts rocking out and Tori starts jamming on her guitar and they pick up a fast tempo.

(This is the last verse of She looks so perfect cover by Patty Walters )

_"You look so perfect standing there_  
><em>In my American Apparel underwear<em>  
><em>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey)<em>  
><em>Your lipstick stain is a work of art (hey, hey)<em>  
><em>I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart (hey, hey)<em>  
><em>And I know now, that I'm so down (hey, hey)"<em>

The light switches again and lands on Justin behind the drums and he starts playing this really badass drum solo.

_"Rum pa pa pum rapa pum pum pum  
><em>_Yeah I'm on the drum, yeah I'm on the snare drum  
><em>_Yeah I'm on the beat, cuz the beat goes dumb  
><em>_and I only spit heat cuz I'm playing for the Son  
><em>_Playing for the King, playing for the Title  
><em>_I'm surprised you didn't hear this in the Bible  
><em>_I'm so tight I might go psycho, Christmas time so here's a recital  
><em>_I'm so bad like Michael, I know i'm still young but I go, I go  
><em>_Stupid, stupid, love like Cupid, Imma drummer boy so do it, do it..."_

Back to Tori.

_"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire_  
><em>Jack Frost nipping at your nose (Yeah)<em>  
><em>Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow<em>  
><em>will find it hard to sleep tonight..."<em>

Justin..

_"I don't work hard when it's easy_  
><em>I put in work when it's hard<em>  
><em>Girl they never believed in love until I had yours<em>  
><em>This is more than a season<em>  
><em>And I'm not just sprung<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid to tell you that you're the one<em>  
><em>I'm the one you wake up thinkin' 'bout<em>  
><em>The one that I can run to when I'm feeling down<em>  
><em>Life is so good when you're around<em>  
><em>Girl nobody from the past is beating you right now"<em>

Tori joins in with her guitar..

_"Cause I'll take you home to mama, let you meet my friends_  
><em>Cause you don't come with drama<em>  
><em>So I want you till the world ends<em>  
><em>You're way more than worth it<em>  
><em>But I don't feel like I deserve it<em>  
><em>You got the pieces<em>  
><em>You're my kind of perfect<br>__I take you home, home  
><em>_home to mama-  
><em>_On this Christmas day-!"_

Justin and Tori take a bow as everyone claps for their performance.

"Damn that girl can preform. GO TORI!"

Andre jumps up from his chair as he cheers along with a ton of other people in the crowd. If girls didn't want to jump Tori and Justin before, well they definitely want to now. They finally join us back at our table and Cat jumps Justin.

**What did I say.**

He laughs and hugs her back, setting her down and he kisses her cheek and they start talking as they sit down.

I feel someone grab my hip and I turn to see Tori.

"Hey, what'd you think?"

She's all giddy and it's...cute.

"It was...freaking awesome."

We sit back down.

"So when'd you guys come up with that?"

Hailey asks.

"It was kind of Tori's idea and we just went with it."

"Trying to be on the ex's good side huh?"

"Nah, it's not even worth the effort."

"You did amazing babe."

Cat's such a cute girlfriend. We all go back to talking and I start to get cold so I lean into Tori and she takes the hint and wraps her arm around me warming me up. It feels good.

"Do you want me to get your jacket?"

She chuckles.

"No, I'm okay. You're warm."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori Vega posted a picture:<em>**

_(Shows everyone scooted in together at a table, smiling. You can tell they're at a party with all the people in the background)_

_**"Fun night with everyone! (smiley emoji)"** _

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>I got up to get me and Jade some hot coco, but I didn't quite make it to the bar.<p>

"Hey, Tori!"

"Sutton."

I give her a smile as she pulls me into a hug. She was with a girl I didn't recognize.

"That performance up there was pretty hot."

**Get your flirt on Sutton.**

I just shake my head at her.

"Oh yeah."

"Sutton's right, I wouldn't mind getting publicly dissed in a song by you."

"Oh, um.."

"Niykee..Heaton. Nice to meet you."

She reaches out to shake my hand and I comply with a smile.

**She's hot.**

"Well thanks... I think?"

"Well if you don't need any company tonight, I guess I'll see ya later."

Sutton smirks at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you around."

"Oh, you will."

Niykee winks at me before walking off with Sutton and they start laughing. I just smile, confused, and head back to my table. When I sit down Jade looks at me, but then frowns.

**Shit, I forgot.**

"Um, sorry. I ran into Sutton and Niykee."

Kyle Massey who was in the middle of talking to Justin, stops and looks at me.

"You mean Niykee Heaton?"

"Yeaaaaah?"

"Damn that girl is fine. She got a bod and a voice to match."

Andrea joins in.

"Oh yeah. She can sing, man. I produced for her a few times. She just got signed to your label, I think."

**Interesting.**

"Hmmm... Anyways, I think we should get going, yeah?"

I look over at Jade who looks deep in thought, but then realized what I just said and nods in agreement.

We say bye to everyone and take off.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

* * *

><p>I think it's the first night Cat's not here. We're in the movie room, i.e. second living room, and I'm scrolling through the movie list as me and Jade lay on the in ground pillowcouch/bed/thing under some blankets.

"So what did Sutton want?"

"Oh just the usual. What about this?"

"So she wanted to suck your dick and I rather cut my eyes out with my own scissors."

"Do you have to be so raw with words?"

"I'm Jade."

I just narrow my eyes at her monotoned explanation.

"Anyway, I told her I already had you for that tonight so... OW!"

Jade just hit me in the face with a pillow and now she's smirking about it.

"I know you like it rough, but not that kind of rough."

I finally settle on a movie a press play.

"You know?"

"Well I assumed. You're a violent person."

"You would pick a love movie."

"It's a good movie."

It's Stuck In Love.

"You're lucky I love this movie."

"I do know you."

"Eh."

I roll my eyes as we get situated.

"So you've thought about what it's like to have sex with?"

"Ye-...Nooo...Um... Like not in..."

Jade starts laughing at my stuttering.

"You so have!"

"I have hormones and you're hot, okay!"

"So sex with me is hot?"

She's smirking. She enjoys torturing me.

"Yes, Jade. Sex with hot people is usually thought of to be hot sex. Why does this even matter to you?"

"I'm just a curious sadistic person."

"Riiiiiiiiggghhtttt..."

We finally, actually start watching the movie and somehow end up in this cuddling position with us laying on our sides facing the screen and Jade is in front of me and my arm is resting over her waist, but it's honestly nothing new to us.

"You know you remind me of the two guys in this."

"Why, 'cause I smoke weed and I never left you alone till I got you to like me?"

She starts laughing.

"Yeah, exactly. No, I didn't even realized that oddly enough..."

"Then why?"

"They make the two girls feel safer and better about their selves and that's how you make me feel..."

Her words turned into a whisper before they died out.

"Oh..."

It was all I could say. She was playing with my hand, but her eyes never left the screen. I closed my eyes, pushed my nose into her hair and inhaled her scent. She smelled like some kind of exotic flower mixed with Rosemary and it's addictive. I could feel her push against me a little more and I'm wearing basketball shorts so I'm pretty sure she could feel me against her.

It felt good and I didn't want her to stop. I buried my face into her neck and I could hear her breathing pick up. It made me smile, but one of us had to stop soon..

"Tori.."

Suddenly my phone goes off and it startles us, making us jump apart.

"Uh, I'll be right back."

I stand up and walk into the kitchen. It's Justin.

"Hey, whats up?"

"Aye, Scooter just called about studio time, but what time are you in tomorrow?"

"Uhh... Around 9."

"Okay, well I'll meet you up there with Cat around 10. Got a meeting before that... Are you okay? You're breathing kinda hard?"

He's laughing about it and I'd hit him through the phone if possible.

"Yesssss, just trying to keep Jade from killing me tonight."

"Now it makes sense! I'll let you get back to whatever with Jade though so see ya tomorrow sis!"

"Yeah, yeah."

I hang up.

**God, these moments were starting to happen a little too much lately.**

I look down at my now tented shorts.

**And it's honestly getting to be too frustrating.**

I head for the bathroom.

"Ugh!"

I push down my shorts and pull my dick out through my briefs. I close my eyes and lean back against the wall and bite my lip to keep quiet.

The rest of the night nothing really happened. We finished watching the movie and then fell asleep where we were.

* * *

><p><strong>Studio<strong>

* * *

><p>"uhuh...uh...pass by your number..do you remember...do you remember...nuh nuh nunna nuh..."<p>

"Yeah."

"Can we do that again?"

I'm in the studio figuring out song ideas with Will. ., Pharrell, Rodney Jerkins (He's a crazy guy, man), and this other producer who's crazy talented, his name is Luke.

Rodney started making this crazy beat on the keyboard with different instrument sounds and that's when I picked up a mic and just started stringing words together. I pick up an electric guitar and hook it up.

"Alright.."

Oh and Robbie's here filming and Jade's here. Justin and Cat should be here soon.

"Hey sis!"

**Right on time.**

Cat takes a seat by Jade and they start talking.

"So what're you working on?"

I show him and everyone's vibe-ing out.

"Justin why did you hide her from us?"

Pharrell speaks up.

"Hey man that was all her, not wanting to be found."

"Well, you got some serious talent Tori."

"Tor, did you spit a verse for them yet?"

"If she can rap, I'm done."

We all laugh at Pharrell's comment.

"Come on Tori show us what you got, Rodney give her a beat."

Will walks over to Rodney and I just shake my head.

"Okay don't laugh. If this goes bad..."

I glare at Justin and he laughs.

"You got this."

Will and Rodney start a beat and get a feel for it and start nodding my head to the beat. I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Hmmm...Uh...Uh...Well hey girl, it's so insane girl  
>I'm so in love with all the things you say girl<br>But hey girl I know this is like sorta like crazy  
>But if I could and you could and we could like maybe<br>Surpass expectations and give a demonstrations  
>Of a committed relation to our lovelesss generation<br>And if you do, you can be mine  
>And if you don't it's totally fine, I'll just accept that I'm a dweeb<br>Proceed to go home in my room and cry  
>I'll close the door and I'll ignore the fact that you're into other girls<br>And I'll wash away the pain with a million tears I cry  
>But if you do, baby if you do<br>I would like to give my entire life to you.."

"Dayummm! Keep going!"

I do an exaggerated sigh that earns some laughs.

"Come on Tor!"

"Hey, wait, hold on, wait  
>Okay, let me fucking say what I have to fucking say<br>See I think that you're great, and a gift given from God  
>Now I believe that God is love and my love is what you are<br>And you know that it's true, and as pretty as you are  
>Focus in on every flaw, every wrinkle, every scar<br>And everything that you aren't  
>And the prettiest thing of all is that your nose is not fake<br>And your boobs are no facade  
>Baby, you truly are just everything that you are<br>And that's perfect  
>Because a silicon soul and a polyester heart<br>Makes the light inside kinda dark, yeah..."

"I'm done!"

Pharrell throws his hands up and starts walking out of the room and we all start laughing and he comes back.

"We gotta put some of that on your next album."

"Told ya, sis could throw down."

"Yeah, no kidding your first album, child's play. This one's going to just knock everyone out."

We record a few demo tracks before we decide to take a lunch break and everyone kind of breaks up going where ever, except me and Justin which means Jade and Cat probably stayed together.

"Hey, come on."

Justin grabs me and leads us to an elevator, which takes us to the next floor up.

"Where are we going?"

I question while laughing at his antics.

"Shhhhhh..."

We slip into another studio room.

"I heard she was going to be recording today."

Justin smiles as I look at who's in the booth.

**Niykee.**

We stand back against the wall behind the producers, who don't even bother to look at us. Honestly, so many people go in and out of studio rooms when you're recording, you just get used to it. I lean over to Justin.

"She's good."

"Yeah, we should get her on a track or something?"

"Maybe."

Just then she finishes and steps back into the studio room.

"Tori?"

"Hey!"

**Oh, the hugging.**

"Are you guys working today?"

"Yeah, Justin here heard you were recording today, so we thought we'd check you out."

She smirks.

"Feel free to check me out any time you want."

**Oh, God...**

Justin's just fucking grinning.

"Well, you could check Tori out right now"

I elbow him and he mouths 'what' and Niykee's just laughing at us.

"Yeah sure. I'm just about wrapped up for today.. Right guys?"

The producers hold a thumbs up.

We get back to our room and everyone already beat us there. When Niykee steps in everyone takes notice and Justin takes that time to speak up.

"This is Niykee Heaton. She just got signed to our label and she was here recording today, so we invited her to see us in action, well Tori, but yeah."

Everyone says hi except Jade who prefers the word 'whatever.'

"Tori, you wanna get in the booth and lay down the vocals for this and then we'll get Justin to finish."

"Ya."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Justin Bieber posted a picture:<em>**

_(Justin has his elbow resting on Tori's shoulder as he points to her with his other hand. Tori's got her hands in her jacket pockets with her head tilted to the side.)_

**_"_****_Studio with sis"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>Who is this girl, like seriously she just came out of nowhere. We're currently watching Tori get these vocals down for this song that Justin's going to be featured on and it's pretty amazing already, but who is this girl? She's talking with Pharrell and Will (Rodney and Robbie left a bit ago) and they're laughing and gag.<p>

"So do you not know this girl either or is it just me?"

I purse my lips and shake my head.

"Nope, I don't either, but I already hate her."

Cat giggles.

"Why, 'cause she's stealing looks from Tori?"

I just roll my eyes. Tori final steps back in as Justin starts his vocals. She immediately goes to Niykee and Pharrell and Will. I understand talking to the producers, but I'm still here. Hello!

"Come on Jade, let's take pic."

Cat holds out her phone and I pose with her.

**First take, bitches. Take notes.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cat Valentine posted a picture:<em>**

_(Cat and Jade pose together flawlessly.)_

* * *

><p>I look over to see the producers leaned over the soundboard focusing on Justin as Tori and Niykee stand back and continue talking and I hate it. I hate the way they're laughing. I hate the way she's looking at her.<p>

"Jade?"

I stand up and walk out of the studio and just as I walk outside I hear foot steps and I feel a hand grab my arm.

"Hey, where are you going?"

It's Tori.

"Home."

She frowns.

"Why? What's wrong?"

I avoid eye contact.

"Nothing, I just want to go home."

"Jade, you're not even looking at me. Is it Niykee?"

What? No! Why can't I just **_want_** to go home?"

We're yelling now and I literally can feel the paparazzi watching us from outside the studio gate.

"Because I **_know _**you, why cant you just tell me!"

"I'm fucking bored! God! I'm tired of being here, are you happy now?"

"You know what? Fine, don't tell me! Maybe we need space. Go wherever and do whatever, I don't give a fuck, Jade. I'll see you at home."

And with that she turned around and went back inside.

* * *

><p><span><strong> Later that night <strong>

**_Tori Vega posted a picture:_**

_(Shows Niykee smiling at the camera with Tori behind her and her head is by Niykee's and her arms are wrapped around her as she smile too. Tori has a snapback on and her sunglasses, but you can tell it's her.)_

**_"_****_Had fun hanging with this babe today (sunglass smiley emoji)"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Niykee Heaton posted a picture:<em>**

_(Same pic)_

**_"_****_My new main ;)"_**

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?"<p>

"Yes, Cat... That girl just followed me on Insta."

Disgust dripped off my tongue.

"Niykee's a pretty cool chick. She actually reminds me of yo-..."

Cat trails off and I look up from my phone at her.

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic."

Cat sighs.

"You guys make this **_WAY _**harder than it needs to be."

"It's complicated for a reason..."

I say under my breath, but she hears as she takes a seat next to me on the couch.

"I know, I know, but I don't think-"

I cut her off.

"I just can't risk it okay? We've been there, we know what would happen if things didn't go right and now, after last year, our unspoken agreement means more than it ever did and we both understand that. It's not happening."

"You're already fighting though! If you're just going to be this way, then you should probably back off of Tori and stop making those_ 'little moments'_ you have with her happen. Even for you, that's messed up to mess with her head like that."

**You have ****_no_**** idea how messed up ****_my_**** head is.**

"Whatever Cat. I'm crashing."

I stand up and head for my room to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Media Reports<strong>

**_"_****_Tori Vega was spotted with long time best friend, Jade West, arriving at Selena Gomez's Christmas Party, hand in hand. The two are rumored to be dating. A source, who is close friends with the couple, says the two never left each other's side and looked very cozy together through the whole night. The source adds, Tori was a perfect 'gentleman' pulling out Jade's chair and getting their food and drinks."_**

**_"_****_Tori Vega was spotted arriving at the studio with Jade West"_**

**_"_****_Tori Vega and Justin Bieber at studio together"_**

**_"_****_The 19 year old pop star was seen in a heated argument with life long best friend, Jade West, in the studio parking lot. Jade West then left the studio after Tori walked back into the building. A source says they were fighting about a girl. The pop star later posted a picture with Youtube singing sensation Niykee Heaton, who is rumored to have just signed with the same label as Tori Vega and Justin Bieber."_**

**_"_****_Tori Vega was seen leaving the studio with mystery girl."_**

**_"_****_Pop star, Tori Vega was seen arriving at the studio with Jade West in good spirits (later joined by Justin Bieber and girlfriend Cat Valentine),but later the two were spotted arguing in the studio parking lot and that's when Jade took off. Tori was then seen leaving the studio later that night with, who is now confirmed, newcomer Niykee Heaton. They took off in Tori's Lambo. They both posted a picture together on Instagram that night._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Heyyyyyy! Happy New Years. This is kinda a long chapter and yeaaaaahhh.. As always, sorry for any errors in this, I was trying to hurry it up to upload and I had kind of a writer's block for how I wanted the party to go and etc, blah. Anyways I know you want more Jori, but it'll happen soon I promise and it'll probably happen in the most unlikely situation, but yeah this is only chapter 5 so, build up guys. I plan for this to be a looooooonnnnggg story. Please don't forget to review! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori**

* * *

><p>I haven't spoken much about it... It's been a little over a year and I haven't said much, but don't get that confused with me not caring or being insensitive. That day, a part of me died. I can feel it. Not a second goes by where I don't feel it; something's changed and I don't like it.<p>

I've been avoiding it. It's so easy to stay busy now. Most days are good, no problem, but I have my bad days too. Lately it seems like the bad ones are getting worse.

As soon as that door closed, cutting off me from Jade standing in the parking lot, I threw the side of my fist at the wall in the hallway. I didn't understand, I was so frustrated. I calmed myself and wiped my eyes dry before I went back into the studio.

Everything's building up. I can feel it and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to stop it.

"Come on cheer up. She'll come around."

I'm not at the studio anymore. It's dark out and I'm at Niykee's house, which is pretty nice. I didn't really feel like going home.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Huh?"

"You and Jade."

She hands me a fine glass of champagne as she hops up on her kitchen island to sit and I lean over it facing her. She changed into this oversized sweater that goes down to mid thigh and knee high socks. She looks comfy and sexy all at the same time. I'm pretty sure that's the point.

"We're not. We're just best friends."

"Right. Sutton told me."

"How do you know her anyway?"

"We were best friends when we were little and then my parents split up and we moved and then we lost touch."

"Till you became YouTube famous."

She smiled at me.

"Yeah, few years later I got my own place and more money then I've ever known and I'm only just beginning."

"Well I'd say you were practically made for this industry."

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

She smiled a goofy smile and bit her bottom lip. Not in the hot kind of way, but in the little goofy kid kind of way and it was cute, I must say. She wasn't trying to impress me anymore she was just being herself now and I liked this side best.

"Well, you've got that kind of raspy voice that sounds like butter melting."

She giggled at that. She repositioned her self she's got her legs hanging over the island counter and I'm standing between them with my hands on her thighs.

"You sing the dirtiest songs in the most innocent way like they're a lullaby, which other than Dave Mathews I have never heard. So you're versatile with your voice and it's effortless for you. You've got the looks too."

She leans over to me and lowers her voice.

"You think I'm hot, Tori?"

**That rasp though.**

I lick my lips.

"Eh."

She laughs at that then she leans forward with her finger tips lightly playing on the back of my neck and our lips connect.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you busy?...Well, can you come over, maybe stay the night?...No, I'm fine, just no one is home...okay...see ya."<p>

I hang up. Honestly, I tried to sleep...for hours. I heard Cat leave. I'm sure Justin came and got her.

"Jade?"

I head downstairs to see Beck.

"Hey."

He hugs me.

"So where is everyone?"

"Um... Cat is with Justin, I assume and I don't know where Tori is..."

He raised his eyebrow.

"You don't know where Tori is?"

"No, do you not understand english. I don't know. We got into a fight at the studio and I left and...yeah.."

We head upstairs to my room and I sit on bed and he joins me. I have my fireplace going and the tv is on, but the lights are off.

"I'm sure she's with that Niykee girl."

"Niykee Heaton? Go, Tori.. OW!"

"Remind me why I even tolerate you."

"Ouch. Look I'm sorry, what were you even fighting about?"

"It doesn't matter. Can you just lay with me like the good ex-boyfriend you are?"

He chuckles.

"Sure, Jade."

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>Niykee's just looking at me, smiling.<p>

"That was amazing."

"Mmm...I'm not done yet, though."

"You'll get it, it's already a hit... Let's make a video!"

She smirked.

"Right now?"

"Yeah, we'll write a quick song on my tiny ukulele and play it on YouTube."

What did you think we were doing? We kissed for a minute; it was for fun, nothing more. Then Niykee had this idea that she would play me a new song of hers if I played her a song no one's heard before. I agreed. Now we're having _this_ conversation. I know she's just trying to keep my mind of things and make me feel better.

I just start laughing and take the ukulele.

"Okay, okay. Let's do it."

A few minutes later...

"Maybe during this part you could do..."

She started humming it and singing some lyrics. She smiled

"Perfect... Hey, I think we got this."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>"Good morning sunshine."<p>

**Ugh.**

I make a face at Beck in disgust as he hands me coffee. I just walked downstairs to find Beck talking to Cat and Justin in the kitchen. Cat and Justin were dressed while Beck was still in a tee and boxers.

"Thanks. What time is it?"

"10:23am."

"That explains it then. Where's Tori?"

Everyone just looks at each other.

"We don't know. None of us have heard from her."

"She's still not home?"

They just shake their heads.

"Well, actually I think she's with Niykee getting breakfast. They made a youtube video last night too."

Justin holds up his phone and I grab it.

"They made a video?"

I raise my pierced brow.

"Yeah, actually it was pretty dope. They played a son- Ow!"

Cat gave Justin the look that told him to shut up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Niykee Heaton posted a picture:<em>**

_(The view is from the opposite of a table facing Tori who's wearing sunglasses, a beanie, a jacket, and she's looking at her phone. You can't tell it's Tori right away until you really look at it. They're in a restaurant."_

**_"_****_Got some damn #BadIntentions ;) "_**

**_Comments:_**

_"__Is that Tori?"_

_"__She's dating Tori! "_

_"__That's not Tori!"_

_"__OMG I'm at that restaurant now and I saw them walk in and that's Tori and they're so much hotter in person!"_

* * *

><p>"Cute. Well I gotta get ready."<p>

**It's too early for this shit.**

I toss Justin his phone back. I head upstairs as I hear Beck call out.

"Ready for what?"

Luckily, Cat answers for me.

"She has a meeting, She got a part on this tv show."

That's all I hear before I close my bedroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>I just walked in my house to find Beck in a tee and boxers, Cat, and Justin all talking in my kitchen...why?<p>

"Tori!"

"Hey, where's Jade?"

"Upstairs. Liked yours and Niykee's song last night, by the way."

Just then Jade came down from the stairs.

"Jade."

"Beck come on."

Jade started walking out the door and I pointed a finger at Beck as he started to move.

"No, you stay. Jade let me drive you."

She just rolled her eyes, knowing me well enough that I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine."

As soon as we got in my car and took off I wasted no time.

"FX Studio."

I wanted to ask why she was going to FX Studio, but I'm very aware of my time being limited.

"Jade, what's wrong? What did I do?"

"Nothing. Didn't you say we needed space?"

"Come on, Jade! Don't pull that shit with me."

"You left me alone last night."

"I'm sorry, I needed to think."

"About what?"

"About how the hell we ended up arguing in the middle of the studio parking lot?"

"I'm sure you could of did that alone or at the studio or home with me. You don't need to drive some fame whore home and post pics and make videos with her and probably fuck her just to think about shit!"

**How the hell does she always turn this around on me?**

"I didn't fuck her! At most we kissed and that's not even your business! Why are you getting all jealous, Jade, you're not my fucking girlfriend!"

Jade cringed and turned her head away from me. The last words she said before she stormed out of my car felt like an ice pick stabbing through my heart. Her voice was low and choked up, like she was stopping herself from crying...

"Thank God for that."

God, it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Niykee Heaton posted a Video on YouTube:<em>**

"Hey guys! I'm with Tori and we decided to write this quick little song for you on my tiny ukeleles."

Tori and Niykee start laughing.

"We hope you like."

Tori said before they started strumming.

(Song is My Anthem by Christina Grimme)

**_Niykee: _**

_"__Woah, woah, woah._

_Here is my new song,  
>and it didn't take long.<br>It's not a cover.  
>I hope you won't bother.<em>

_It's not karaoke,  
>I'm keeping it low-key.<br>I'm no physic,  
>but I hope that you like it.<em>

_Here it goes, now  
>don't make me nervous.<br>All I've got is a few random verses.  
>I hope it gets you under the surface.<br>I'm tryin' my best cause you really deserve it."_

**_Tori & Niykee:_**

_"__Oooo, I wanna live for the moments.  
>That are gone before we're thinkin' about them.<br>I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them,  
>and this is our anthem, yeah.<em>

_Maybe it's tacky,  
>this song makes me happy.<br>If you sing it with me,  
>possibly maybe.<em>

_If you think its cheesy,  
>you're singin' off key,<br>it won't matter to me,  
>'cause I'm feeling sunny.<em>

_Here it goes, now  
>don't ya get nervous.<br>All we've got is a few random verses.  
>I know it'll get you under the surface.<br>You can't go wrong 'cause nobody's perfect._

_Oooo, I wanna live for the moments.  
>That are gone before we're thinkin' about them.<br>I'm singin' this cause we'd be nothin' without them.  
>And this is our anthem, yeah."<em>

"We did it! Yes!"

Tori and Niykee go for a high five, but miss.

"Woah, wait, wait...ohhh there we go"

They get it this time and start laughing as they face the camera again.

"Thanks again for watching, we'll see ya later."

Niykee winks and Tori waves bye as Niykee's hand goes over the camera and the video ends.

* * *

><p>I didn't move. I sat in my car for 4 hours till I heard the door open and close.<p>

"You waited."

"Yeah. Look, I'm sor-"

"No, I'm sorry. You're right. Sometimes I get scared that I'll lose yo-... It's just hard, you know? Holidays and all. I know I don't really have the right to act like that, I mean I still have my parents..."

**That's not what you were going to say...**

I bit the corner of my lip.

"Yeah... No, I mean it's okay Jade. You do have the right to feel, we practically adopted you since you were 7 and your parents were never there. That's practically the equivalent, right... It is hard, but we can't be fighting like that, we're supposed to stick together. I can't handle you being mad at me and not talking to me like that."

Jade looked at me with concerned eyes and then nodded.

"We just need to make it through the rest of this year. Please."

"Okay, I'll try to control the green beast."

She chuckled and the corners of my mouth tugged upward.

"Remember when mom said she always worried about us and dad was all 'I'm not' and we asked why and he said -"

They spoke in unison..

"-Trina's voice drives away any male within a 50 foot radius and everyone knows Jade will cut anyone up into a snowflake that messes with Tori, she's a little green beast. No one will mess with them, hunny."

"Oh, and then literally right after Trina comes down 'singing.'"

"It was so perfectly timed!"

It wasn't just the words that made them crack up for 3 ab-burning minutes, but the memory of Mr. Vega's voice and how he said those words. And then Trina.

"God, I miss him. All three of them."

Jade's looking at me.

"Me too."

My phone kept buzzing in pants pocket. I mean it was going off every few, but now it's constant.

"Who is it?"

There's a tone of missed calls and messages and voice mails from Scooter and rehearsal directors and my choreographers. I had missed rehearsal for the Christmas Ball and I know that was irresponsible, but nothing and no one else mattered when I was focused on Jade. Everything else could wait.

Then I saw a text from Niykee.

**_Text from: Niykee Heaton_**

_'__Hey just wanted to make sure you're okay. I know at breakfast you were fine but this morning was pretty scary and we didn't really talk about it which is fine. I just wanted to make sure you're okay still.'_

Right. I slept at Niykee's and scared the hell out of her when she woke up to me screaming in my sleep.

"Um..it's just rehearsal stuff. I missed it today."

I type a quick response to Niykee to tell her I'm okay, before I start driving.

"Tori!"

"I know! But whatever, you don't mind coming with me do you?"

"No, but you owe me food."

**Perfect.**

"Got yourself a deal, babe."

**_A few light stops & phone calls later..._**

"Where have you been?!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Tori, I've been waiting here for almost 7 hours! I sent everyone else home after we went through the routine for the hours you were supposed to be here and I waited."

"I know. Look, I'll get Ian to show me the choreo and pick it up with everyone else tomorrow. I'll make sure you get paid for the 2 hours over time-"

"That's not the po-"

"_AND _I'll buy you a $70,000 car for the 7 hours you were here."

Mikey just shakes his head smiling.

"You are something else you know that. Nah, keep the car just make sure you got it by tomorrow."

He starts walking out with his bag slung over his shoulder.

"You know you love me Mikey!"

"You're the only celeb I actually care for and don't forget it!"

**He loves me.**

Mikey is an amazing creative director and he only works with the top so of course he's in charge of the Christmas Ball, but he hates celebs. Can't stand their attitude. I've know him for a long time now and it's amazing I actually get to work for him now. I've always listened to him and never gave him any 'tude. This is the first time I've actually messed up with him, but he knows me and he knows an emergency to me is the real deal not 'I needed my latte.'

A few minutes later Ian arrives. I called him on the drive over.

"Hey, man sorry to call you out today."

"Nah, it's all good. You actually saved me from a boring meeting, but Brian might be mad that I left him there. Hey, Jade. Haven't seen you for awhile."

"Been busy."

They hug.

"Yeah, with some mystery job at FX, which you still have to explain to me later."

Ian starts laughing at us. We finally get started and Ian runs through it once as I watch and then I go through it with him about 10 times, but I had it down by the 3rd. It's always good to commit to memory though.

"I knew this wouldn't take long. Man, Tor you're better than most dancers I've ever danced with and that's saying a lot."

"Ridiculous work ethic I guess."

"Must be. Well...if you got an hour to kill I bet you could pick up my new routine."

I look over at Jade for approval, she just shrugs and nods.

"Yeah, alright. It's not ganna be like Chance's Good Ass Intro though, right? 'Cause that footwork kicked my ass."

He's laughing.

"No, no, no. I promise. But, you killed that. Anyway this'll be cake. It's not even long."

He walks over to the sound system and sets up the song.

"Jade, on my cue?"

"Ya."

"Okay, so you've heard of Vic Mensa?"

"Yeah, he was with Chance when I met him a while back. He's a cool guy."

"Right. So he's actually a cameo in this video and it's for his song Feel That."

(You can watch it on YouTube Ian Eastwood Feel That)

"Oh, that's cool. I like that."

"Yeah, it's dope. Okay so it's...boom, boom, boom, kick, kick, turn, down, out..."

Damn, I was really feeling this. I'll never get tired of Ian's choreo. Jade sat there against the wall facing us, grinning the whole time and on the last run through she recorded us.

"Damn Tor, good run, good run."

We 'bro hug' and say our goodbyes.

"Did you get that on my phone?"

"Yeah, here."

"...You already posted part of it on IG, huh?"

She just smirks.

I open my Instagram to see the video..

**_Jade West posted a video:_**

_(The video starts with Tori and Ian already dancing a routine with complex footwork and the music can be heard in the background echoing through the studio. Suddenly, in the middle of the video you can hear Jade doing an impression of man. "Look at those abs. I could wash my laundry on those abs. Doesn't that young lady have nice abs? I "bet you're best friend doesn't have abs like THAT." Tori's abs could been at certain times, when her thin white tee would pull against her.)_

"Jade, what the fuck?"

I was non-stop laughing as she just watched me with a smile as I struggled to catch my breath. I couldn't help it, it was hilarious and everyone on IG apparently thought so too.

* * *

><p>We stopped at home so I could take a shower before we went out to eat. Cat's with Justin tonight. I get ready fast, dressing lazy. We decided to go to Kabuki for sushi. When we get sushi to go we pick up at Nozu, but we can't eat in there any more, because it's such a wide open restaurant and we always get swarmed, so Kabuki it is, which is just as amazing.<p>

"So you think you're going to be ready for tomorrow?"

"I got the dance down didn't I? Eh, I think I'll be fine. As long as my feet move and my voice works, I got no problems."

Tomorrow is also Christmas Eve.

"Ridiculous."

"So what's up with FX?"

"Oh... I had a read through today. I got a part...on a show...that'll be filmed...at a place..."

I quirk my eyebrow at her.

"Okayyyy... Am I supposed to guess?"

She rolls her eyes.

"It's American Horror Story."

My eyes went wide.

"What? That's freaking awesome! Pretty sure that show was written for you."

"Yeah, we start filming 2 weeks after New Years for 3 months..."

**Am I missing something...**

"Okay?"

"In New Orleans."

**Oh...**

"Um... Well I can fly out there and visit and.. well figure it out when the time come. I mean that's freaking awesome though, Jade. It's American Horror Story!"

She can't hold back her smile.

"It is pretty awesome."

"So can you tell me anything about it yet, or do I gotta like wait for half a year?"

"I guess I could tell you some things. Just don't be surprised if you wake up with scissors stuck in your throat if you say anything."

"Scouts honor."

"Never, in your life time were you ever a scout."

She deadpans.

"Tell me, tellmetellme, Tell. Me."

"Okay, okay! God, you're like one of those nosey little kids."

We spent the next 2 hours talking about Jade's part while eating. She's this teen movie star gone bad and is a bitch apparently (fitting, don't you think?), who's actually a witch and is sent to stay at this all girls school that's actually for witches. There's three other girls there and the witch in charge and yeah. It's a lot to explain, but it sound amazing. I can't wait to see her on tv.

We soon finished our food and decided to just walk around the city. Another reason why I love the city. You can just walk around where ever and there's alway shops and restaurants and people out and about. I made sure to have my jacket hood on, as did Jade.

"So, Christmas?"

I sigh.

"Yeah, I have no idea. I mean, Justin and Patti want me to spend it with them this year. They said your invited too and assume they invited Cat's family too, soooo..."

Last year I just locked myself away from everyone. I later called the people who sent me gifts to thank them. Jade spent it with Cat's family.

"Yeah, I guess that's the plan then. Either way it'll be better than last years?"

She offered me a warm, reassuring smile and I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so… I should probably do my Christmas shopping then?"

"Tori!"

"I'm kidding! I got everyone covered except you.."

Jade bites her lip with a smile and hits my arm.

"You're an idiot."

"Awwww, I love you tooooooo."

I go to hug Jade and she tries to avoid me and get her from behind and she starts laughing.

"Come 'ere."

"No! Toriiii."

"Let me love you! Shhhhhh, just let it happen."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori Vega Posted a Picture:<em>**

_(Jade has her eyes closed with a smile, she's leaned into Tori's neck while Tori gives the camera a soft smile. It's perfectly posed.)_

**_"_****_Can't stay away."_**

* * *

><p><strong>Media Reports<strong>

_"__Is Tori Vega a Player?"_

_"__Tori Vega uses Niykee Heaton to make Jade West jealous after fight at the studio"_

_"__Instagram picture shows Tori won Jade back. The two were seen at Kabuki for dinner that night."_

_"__The 19 year old teen star may have commitment issues as result of losing her family last year."_

_ "__Tori Vega set to preform at Christmas Ball on Christmas Eve, which will then be aired on tv Christmas Day."_

_"__A close source says Jade makes Tori a better person. It's like night and day, Tori is happier with Jade."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** Hey you wonderful people you! Thank you for all the reviews and awesome feedback. The more reviews the faster I write, I swear. Anyways, I love the suggestions they really help me a ton with which direction to take this. Review Dancing Cucumbers (lol) I'm already ahead of you on that idea! Yes, once Jade and Tori are together that's when the REAL fun starts. Jade now has to be away working on AHS, in reality she's replacing Emma Roberts part in Season 3 the Coven. If you'd like to see a certain celebrity make an appearance in this story let me know and tell me how you see them playing into this story! Also if you don't know who Niykee Heaton is in REAL LIFE you should listen to some of her music on YouTube, she's honestly a pretty dope chick (I like her covers and her song Sober & Bad Intentions).

* * *

><p><strong>STOP READING NOW THIS INCLUDES A PREVIEW FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS (SPOILERS):<strong>

For those of you who watch AHS you all know the adorable blond headed boy ;) Yup things'll happen. It won't be pretty. The paparazzi will get worse, there'll be interviews, Justin and Cat drama (cuz we all know how JB is with relationships. Expect Selena to come back). Some bad influences will get Tori in trouble, more traveling, the documentary will start coming into play, her second tour will be more in depth unlike the first one, ect. ect. Like I said it'll be a long story.


	7. Chapter 7

_"__How Can I sleep if I don't have dreams? I just have nightmares, How can it be? I still believe something is out there."_

_-The neighborhood_

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jade.."<p>

She pushed me back into the couch and straddled me with her bottom lip held between her teeth. She's got me breathless, my stomach tied in knots, and she leans into my ear without missing the opportunity to grind down on me.

"Shhh... Just relax."

She grasps the sides of my face and connects our lips. I can't help, but toss my head back with a moan as she grinds into my hard on and moves down to my neck, biting. I move my hands under her shirt, dragging my fingers across her back and kissing her exposed chest from her v-neck shirt.

It's all kind of a blur, a lustful, heated, needy blur that's suddenly come to a halting stop. I blink a few times to process Jade just pushed me back from her. I look up at her.

"J-Jade wha-"

"It's your fault.."

**Ummm...**

"What're yo-"

She frowns looking at me like she finally just realized something.

"It's your fault. You're the reason. You killed them."

That familiar feeling of being oxygen deprived returned. I couldn't move.

"N-no. No, I didn't do-"

"Yeah, it's your fault. You killed them!"

She just kept repeating it and and I just wanted her to stop.

"No!"

My throat was tight, my eyes watered, but I was finally sitting up in bed in a cold sweat as usual. I laid back down, exhausted, but catching my breath and thinking of what I was going to do to kill time as everyone else slept. The sun isn't even up, but an orange light is creeping up on the horizon.

Sigh.

I walk downstairs to find Justin sitting on the couch watching tv. I didn't even know he stayed over... The volume is close to mute, but it's so quiet in this big house I think a pin dropping would be earth shattering.

Justin takes notice as I sit next to him. I curl into his side and lay my head on his chest as he extends his arm to wrap it around my back.

"Nightmare?"

His voice only a level above a whisper, it was soft. I just nod as he continues watch highlights on ESPN.

"Why're you up?"

"Sleep schedule is fucked up from this past week."

Work always messes with our sleep schedule. It's hell sometimes.

"I worry about you, baby sis."

"I'm okay."

Didn't realize my voice was hoarse, but I guess if you're screaming in your sleep all night it should be expected...

"It's not good."

"What?"

I take his arm from behind me and start running my fingers over his tattoos. I love tattoos. Every little thing he has, has a meaning and everyone important in his life has their own place marked on him, his family symbol, his parents, his little brother and sister, even selena, and even me. My fingers stop over the tiny 'T' inked by my symbol.. He's looking at me now.

"Holding it all in. You need to face it sometime or else it'll break you. Trust me, I know. You think you can keep busy with work and ignore it, but it doesn't work that way."

**Did you know I have tattoos?**

"Tori."

My eyes meets his in acknowledgment before disconnecting.

"Yeah, I know. Today is not that day, though."

He nods.

"No, today is Christmas Eve. You wanna hit the trail and then grab breakfast?"

He offers a smile in which I return.

"Sounds good."

I move to get up, but he grabs my arm.

"Hey. I'm here for you whenever you need to talk you know? Even if we're continents apart, just call and I'll jump on the jet, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He beams a smile before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me in for a hug. He kisses the top of my head and says..

"I love you sis."

..before letting go.

"I love you too bro."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Media reports<em>**

_" __Justin Bieber and Tori Vega were spotted this morning grabbing breakfast together at Jack & Jills restaurant. Justin (22 years old) and Tori (19 years old) have been known to be very close and have a sibling-type relationship."_

_"__Tori Vega was spotted this morning, out with Justin Bieber for a morning hike and then breakfast. The quickly, rising pop star appeared extremely exhausted. Too much work or is Justin to blame? It's known that the two have a very close relationship and clear to see Justin has a huge influence on Tori, which may not be the healthiest..."_

_"__Numerous celebrity nudes were recently leaked including, Jennifer Lawrence, Kate Upton, Ricky Underwood,... Whether the exposing pictures are real or fake have yet to be determined, although some celebrity have already spoken out about taking action against the perpetrator(s)."_

_"__19 year old Tori Vega and 22 year old Justin Bieber were spotted Christmas Eve morning, walking Hollywood Hills Trail and then grabbing breakfast shortly after. They seemed to be having a serious discussion while walking, but once they got to the restaurant for breakfast they seemed to be more at ease and carefree. "_

* * *

><p>I pulled my hood over my head (I'm wearing a hoodie) as Justin puts a protective arm around me as we walked out of the restaurant. Cameras instantly started flashing, ten different questions thrown out ever second, and our bodyguards and Justin pushed through.<p>

"Back up!"

"Could you just back up! Sir, please back up!"

"Justin, you gay! Just cause she's a girl doesn't change what's down below!"

"Tori, are you dating Jade? Tori, how long have you been with Jade?"

"How's Cat?"

"Are you making new music together?"

"Tori!"

"Justin!"

It goes on and on until we get to Justin's car and we speed off, nearly hitting a few papps in the process.

**They fucking deserve it.**

"Can't even get a break on Christmas Eve."

Justin shakes his head.

We finally get back to my house and walk in with bags of food from the restaurant.

"Yay! Food! Hi, babe!"

Cat runs over to us and hugs Justin as we set down the bags on the kitchen island. Jade soon joins us.

"Have a nice hike?"

Jade quirks an eyebrow at us and I catch on.

"Media's getting faster, huh."

She smirks as she grabs a white, Styrofoam, food container. We all decide to sit on the floor by the fireplace in the living room as we eat and discuss random non-sense. Cat was scrolling through her phone.

"Wow babe, you looked good on your hike today."

Cat wore a goofy smile as Jade peered over her phone. Justin began to flex his arm in a gloating manner till Jade killed it...

"Oh yeah, she does look good."

I started laughing as Justin grabbed Cat's phone.

"Ha ha you're both hilarious. No more gawking at Tori."

"Aw cheer up! I could give you some training tips if you want bro."

I cheesed a smile at at him as he glared.

"You're so sensitive babe."

"Yeah, man up Bieber."

Cat cuddled into Justin's side as Jade rolled her eyes and turned to me.

"So what's the plan stan?"

I smiled.

"Well I was thinking...you, me, tonight...in my bedroom."

I wiggled my eyebrows, but she just deadpanned me.

"I'm talking about movies, geez."

The corners of her mouth tugged upward.

"I meant today."

I tilted my head and she bit her lip.

"Um... Well I have a meeting first then we have to pick up some things from wardrobe, rehearsals, showtime, mass, sleep."

She narrows her eyes at me in a suspicious, yet smiling manner.

"We're picking up some things...from wardrobe?"

"You'll see."

Justin is first to finish his food.

"Tor, are you and Jade going church tonight or?"

Clearly he was too busy being tied to Cat to hear what I just told Jade.

"Yeah, midnight. We're just going to leave after I preform. You going?"

It's tradition. Aside from last year, I've always went to midnight mass on Christmas Eve with my family and Jade. Justin used to always go too, but things have gotten in the way. It's hard. When you're mobbed everywhere or when you go on a year long tour, it's basically impossible to go anywhere to do anything like go to church and it gets away from you. It's so easy to lose the foundation you were brought up on. I used to never understand how people could change so drastically, like when Justin fell to the point of being arrested, but now I know. Or at least, I'm starting to.

Justin looks over at Cat and she just shrugs.

"Sounds good."

"Well, Jade and I should probably start getting ready. Places to go, ya know."

"Cool, we'll see you at the show. Babe, we gotta go meet up with Scooter in a few."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the passenger seat playing with Tori's free hand as she drives. I trust she won't kill us so... I run my nails lightly up her forearm and then back down stoping at a scar on the side of her hand, well I guess it's the side of her thumb.<p>

_"__Hey! You can't talk to girls that way!"_

_"__Aw wittle Tori protecting his witch girlfriend. What're you going to do about it pipsqueak?"_

_"__I'll mess up that pretty face of yours!"_

_"__No Jade! I'm supposed to protect you!"_

_Tori put a hand out, stopping me from advancing._

_"__Shut up Ryder!"_

_He had started laughing and mocking Tori. Tori pushed Ryder, but then he pushed back harder and Tori fell to the ground, scraping his hands against the street of the neighborhood. I was about to punch Ryder as he was laughing with brat friends, but Tori grabbed my ankle. He stood up and Ryder turned back to him. I don't think anyone expected it, but Tori nailed Ryder right in the nose with his fist and he fell to the ground clutching his bloody face._

_Tori got his first real punishment that day, but his parents went easy seeing he was just protecting me. They grounded him for a week._

Back then Tori passed on as a boy and we all thought she was just a normal boy, but I guess that's easy when you're like six. I suddenly felt eyes on me and looked up to find a cheesing Tori.

"What?"

"Nothing... Just couldn't help notice how deep in thought you were with a smile brighter than the sun."

"You really know how to dramatize my expressions, don't you."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Mmmm...just thoughts."

"About me?"

I smirk.

"Maybe."

"Good thoughts?"

"Eh."

I shrug. She laughs in return as we pull up to Island Records.

The meeting was whatever. I basically just sat their scrolling through my phone and texting people as Tori was talking with some people about her work schedule, stuff about New Years and then music stuff, blah. At least Effy had soon join us, also sitting opposite of us.

**Couldn't they just call her or something and why does she always seem to drag me to these things. Like I don't have a life...well at the moment... **

Then I had an idea. Being the sinister person I am, Tori should know better. We were sitting at one of those long meeting tables with me and Tori across from the others. I stayed scrolling on my phone with one hand like I wasn't even in tune with them and I rested my free hand on Tori's thigh like the million times I had done in the past. She didn't seemed phased or even seem to notice at all, which makes sense. It's normal for us. Then I started dragging my nails agains her denim clad thigh upward and back down.

Still nothing. I continued the slow dragging motion only now moving more to her inner thigh. The corner of my mouth pulled up as I saw Tori glance at me out of the corner of her eye while continuing to discuss business with the suits across from us. Looking up for a second, Effy wore her famous, all-knowing look and look pleasantly amused. I continued scrolling through my phone as I began moving my hand upwards towards her crotch. Just as my hand was about to reach her apex her hand gripped mine, although it wasn't tight or forceful. It was a plead. Why would I stop when having Tori at my mercy was my favorite kind of pastime.

The suits remained oblivious to Tori's current torment as they rambled on. My actions had reduced Tori to a pile of 'uhuhs' and 'yeahs' and head nods or shakes.

I had to admit I was kind of hesitant to continue on. I've seen Tori numerous times in her underwear and a few times naked when growing up, but those where on accident and only a blur of skin, but I'd never really touched her **_there_**.

I could feel Effy burning holes into me, daring me, and my challenging side took over. Tori's hand weakened over mine and I dragged my nails over the slight bulge, which instantly hardened at friction I was causing.

Tori whimpered and I instantly withdrew my hand.

"So, I think everything's just about settled here."

The business men said their goodbyes as Effy lead them out, closing the door behind her with a smile playing on her lips.

"You're going to be the death of me, Jade."

Tori's eyes refused to meet mine as she took control of her heavy breathing.

"Don't drag me to boring meetings then."

**Play the part.**

Tori suddenly jumped out of her chair and started to walk out of the building and I followed in toe. We jumped into her car, taking off. I was kind of worried now.

"Don't you think there's a line to cross?"

Her eyes locked on the road ahead. I didn't know what to say.

"Clearly lines don't apply to Wests, so just know that you started this."

I frowned. She wasn't upset or mad, she's turning it into a game. She knows me so well, yet she seems off.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>(Future)<em>

**_Documentary Footage_**

* * *

><p><em>The following takes place in Tori's living room with Robbie as the interviewer. The view is focused on Tori. Scooter, Cat, and glimpses of a few other people can be seen in the background.<em>

_"__So is it hard dating?"_

_Tori smiles and looks away for a second. You can hear people talking in the background, but it goes quiet._

_"__Um.. No, well it just depends. Most people I've known for a long time, but I guess in general I meet someone new it's hard to tell... Now everyone is acting and trying to just say what they think I want to hear so I like them, but I've learned to spot that. Dating... I don't really 'date' anyone now..."_

_Some one whispers "She dates just one," in the background._

_"__Have you ever been in love?"_

_A smile spreads across Tori's face and she nods._

_"__Yeah."_

_"__How many?"_

_"__Just one."_

_"__For how long?"_

_"__Forever."_

_"__Really?_

_"__I just didn't know it."_

_Echoes of Cat giggling in the background can be heard._

_"__What's that like?"_

_She looks up searching for words._

_"__Like...i-it's just... The most _**_intense_**_ experience you could have with emotions. You're around that person a-and just...nothing else matters. It's just them and then there's you...that's it. There's nothing else to think about, but them."_

_"__Have you ever been heartbroken?"_

_It goes quiet and Tori looks down at her hands and then looks back at the camera and takes a breath._

_"__Of course."_

_"__Same person?"_

_"__Yeah."_

_"__What's that like?"_

_"__The same as being in love, but...it's the opposite... Your happiness turns to pain. It's not them and then just you anymore. It's you...and then there's them...with other people. And you have to stay here while t-they're over there and you can't do anything. You're told to smile and act and put on a show in front of the public, for the cameras. I don't care... They're all that matters and then it's gone, so...nothing matters."_

_"__...So then you write a song?"_

_Tori gives a soft smile._

_"__So then you write a poem..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this one is so short and it took so long, I hope there isn't too many errors. I've been sick and blah, but I'm feeling better now. I wanted to make this longer, but I don't have the energy quite yet… So just accept this chapter of character substance building and teasing. I'll make up for it in the next chapter I promise. Hopefully this will hold you for now. Thanks guys for the awesome support and keep up those ****_Reviews._**** They really help. I hope you like the foreshadowing in the documentary and media reports. Also, to the person that want Nick Jonas to hit on Jade, I've thought about it and I figured out a way to work him in future chapters, although it may not be ****_EXACTLY_**** how you want it, it still works. If anyone else wants to see certain celebrities in this story, I'm always up for ideas, so let me know! Thanks again, don't forget to ****_review_**** and CIAO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Song: Crave You by Adventure Club_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Documentary Footage (continued)<em>**

_"With dating like, yes, I'm young I make mistakes. I've only been in two real relationships, so I'm still learning. With life in general, same thing, _**_but_**_...it's not an excuse for how I've acted and the things I've done. Like... I have a brain to think with, why wasn't I using it during those times I messed up. Other people who are my age aren't doing everything I'm doing-"_

_"But they're not in the same circumstances that you're in."_

_"True, but some of them are. Maybe not the _**_exact_**_ same, but I'm not the only teen with yes men, or fame, or money, or power. Overall, I messed up and I'm sorry for the disrespect. Now I've learned and I've grown from it. I want to be better now."_

_"You're aware that what you're talking about is probably not known to the public, the media doesn't know, etc...?"_

_"Yes. If you really wanted things to stay private, it's not that hard. If you really want to stay hidden in public, it's not that hard... What most people don't know is people like me usually call the media ourselves, so we can be seen, have another media headline, stay relevant. Most of the time I don't care, either they see me or they don't."_

_"But this you kept hidden. Why would you know make it known?"_

_"Because I feel the need to...to be honest with my fans and let them hear my story before it's told by anyone else. I never signed up to be a role model, but like it or not I do have people that look up to me, I'm someone's inspiration, and I want to be there for them, ya know."_

_"So, that would bring us to this question... Are you aware that you are in line to crash?"_

_"Everyone's waiting for me to just lose it. Like..oh she's a teen with too much money, too much fame, it's going to happen. They bring up how Justin said he was too smart for it to happen to him and then...it did. _

_You know... Sometimes you just get mixed up with the wrong people. Being our age and in this position, we have so many people telling us how we should act, what we should do, who we should work wit-we're constantly being introduced to new people in the industry. _

_Like, the whole world is watching your every move and you're just trying to figure out who you are and where you fit in like, well I don't know, okay I guess they're cool if they introduced me to them, maybe I'll hang with them, oh they're doing that maybe I should do that too, and it's slow but it escalates and before you know it you're...you're in the headlines throwing chairs at studio mirrors or-r putting things in your body that you shouldn't or you're...in a jail cell doing push ups. I don't know things happen and all you can do is grow and learn from it. It happens without us realizing it, but the important thing is that you realize what's happening and you take control so...Yes, I'm aware that everyone is waiting, watching for me to crash, but that's what they don't know, they didn't see... I already did."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where's Tori?"<p>

"Back room."

"Still?"

I roll my eyes as I continue to the back room.

So yeah, Tori wouldn't show me what was in the clothing bag that we picked up from her stylists' studio and then she ran through rehearsals for about four hours and now she's taking forever to take a shower in the back room, while everyone else is running around like a mad man preparing for the holiday. Dancers, coordinators, hair and make up, wardrobe, just people everywhere.

I finally push past enough people to get to the room and close the door behind me. I can't believe they even have these, these rooms are basically bedrooms complete with a king size bed, a treadmill, a mini fridge, and a full bathroom, but I guess it made more sense after the first time I went on tour with Tori.

"Tori! Where are you?"

I sung, but I didn't get a reply. The bedroom lights were off, but there was low volumed music playing, so she must be here.

_"Why can't you want me like the other boys do? Ah, ah.. They stare at me while I stare at you..."_

I noticed the bathroom light on still. Go figure, she's such a girl when it comes to getting ready. I walk up to the door, but I noticed it was already open a crack and before I could even react a toweled Tori with damp hair walks into view. She didn't hear me and she hasn't noticed me because if she did she would not be so carefree, she would not be dropping her towel right now.

**Oh God. Look away, look away.**

_"...It's true I crave you...It's true I crave you...Ah, ah, aye, aye, aye, aye..."_

But I don't, I can't. My...curiosity? It got the best of me and my body refuses to comply with my commands. She grabs her black Ethika briefs from her folded clothes on the counter, but she pauses and stares at herself in the mirror, biting her lip with hooded eyes and a tilted head.

_"...I walked into the room dripping in gold...dripping...dripping..."_

I can't help, but run my eyes over her from her corner bit lip to her naked collar bone. Tiny goosebumps rise on the surface of her sun-kissed skin. I can feel my pulse speed up, my breath echoes in my ears, and my lips part as my eyes roam over the skin of her small, yet perfectly sized breasts. I tug on my lower lip as I scan over her abs, toned and all.

In reality, do you think I'd take this much time to look over her body like that, honestly, no. It took me about a millisecond to take all this in before my eyes locked onto her lower region.

_"...Why can't you want me, why can't you want me..."_

I can literally feel my underwear dampen. She's clean, shaved and her skin looks smooth enough to give me the urge to just walk in and run my hands down her v-cut. Seriously though, the real eye candy is her...her, you know! Like I felt her, I've seen her in her briefs, but to actually see her, well her reflection, to see skin and all...

**She's fucking huge...Oh, shit!**

As my thoughts start to cross into the, "please, fuck me against the bathroom counter, Tori," zone, an uncontrollable whimper escapes my lips before I could react fast enough to cover my mouth and I bolted out the room three seconds flat and was on the other side of the arena by then, locking myself in an empty bathroom and sliding back on the door to the floor with my head back against the door all while trying to regain control of my body...and my thoughts.

**I should probably find some extra...clothes...in wardrobe.**

I stand back up, putting a hand on the wall for balance as I use the other to unbutton my jeans and shove my hand down my dampened underwear.

**And maybe a cold shower...**

I push two fingers in.

"Fuck, Vega..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"Fifteen, Tori!"<p>

"Okay! Umm...yeah, that one."

My stylist, Shane Harvey, hands me a black beanie as Effy walks up.

"You almost ready?"

I almost bust out laughing as Shane looks at her like, 'seriously' and she doesn't even notice.

"Yes, Effy, I'm just making sure I'm not naked."

"I'm pretty sure most people would prefer you that way."

There's that famous, seductive, Effy Stonem smile and right as she walks off.

Shane lifts his hands towards her neck as she walks off, indicating a strangling gesture.

"That girl has way too much charm. It's disgusting."

I chuckle at Shane as he makes a face and he hands me two thin, gold chains and my cross necklace.

"Are you still with that UFC guy?"

Shane makes a pouty face.

"I don't know...It's complicated."

"That's why you don't secretly out people through media tip-offs."

Shane makes a face and I shake my head at him.

"Oh, don't forget to meet up with Regan. You'll love her new set."

"No prob, I already texted her."

"Five minutes Tori!"

"Alright, my magic finished!"

Shane dressed me in a black beanie, a Cheap Monday 'Come As You Were' black sweater, some red jeans with black specks on them, black, star studded Givenchy high-top sneakers, and the chains.

"Looks good... Have you seen Jade?"

"No, but you better get your butt up there before you give them an aneurism."

I give Shane a smile as I run off towards the stage entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori Vega posted a pic:<em>**

_(Tori and Shane have a surprised face while both looking up at her beanie, which covers her eyebrows)_

**_"Oh no! My eyebrows have stage fright!"_**

_Comments:_

_"lol you're so adorable babe!"_

_"I can't wait to see you preform tommorow"_

_"Still sexy"_

_"Do want to secure your financial future? I can help you, just click the link in my bio!"_

_"Get out of here!"_

* * *

><p>Just as I get to the side stage, I run into Justin, Cat, and Jade.<p>

"Tor they've been looking for you go!"

Justin grabs me and they all smile at me except Jade who looks a little breathless. In a split second I lean in Justin's grasp, into Jade's ear..

"Enjoy, the show."

Justin pulls me away as I smirk at frozen Jade.

"Hello, Tampa!"

My performance was great. I opened with a new original and ended with The First Noel, which I added some smooth electric guitar to, earning a standing ovation and the usual adrenaline high to go.

Cat had to do some make up artist rescue and I guess Jade went with her. I found Justin backstage talking to Selena, which was interesting, she was laughing and he was beaming a smile at her as I walked up.

"Hey sis, great performance, as always."

"Yeah, you really know how work that guitar huh. When are you ganna work with me?"

She smiled teasingly.

"Lena, all you gotta do is call and I'll be there."

Justin throws an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, we gotta find Cat and Jade and get going. It was nice seeing you again."

I quirk a brow up at Justin, but I go with it.

"Yeah, we gotta go, but call me about that collab."

Selena just smiled understandingly and we said our goodbyes.

"You better not."

I look over at Justin seriously as we look for Cat and Jade.

"We were just talking. Seriously, you know how deep I am with Cat."

**Yeah, and you're freaking out inside.**

I smile at him before shrugging. We finally spot a head of red velvet over by a crowded makeup station.

"Whatever you say, just know if you hurt her, I won't even need to ask Jade to castrate you."

Justin looks at me bewildered.

"Hey, guys you ready to go?"

**See if nothing was a problem he wouldn't be so horrified right now.**

Justin recovers as Cat and Jade turn to us.

"Yup, mission: Rescue Jessie J was a success!"

Cat beams.

"Yeah, so successful that Jessie just made her, her new personal make up artist."

**Impressive, but not surprising. **

"Damn, my girl making moves."

As we were leaving, I was stopped by LA Reid and he was with black kid, around our age, with gold chains around his neck and shades on, he looked familiar, but I couldn't recall. Cat and Justin kept walking; Jade stayed with me.

"Tori! I want to introduce you to someone. This is Yazz, son of the founder of Empire Records."

**Now I remember.**

"Right! Nice to meet you."

"Same."

He smiles as we shake hands.

"I think you two should work together, I think you could really help him out."

"Sure thing! I just really have to go, but send me the info and I'll be there. Nice meeting you!"

I walk off with Jade.

"Wasn't that-"

I cut her off.

"Yup."

We left soon after that. The media caught us entering church, do they not sleep or have family or a life? Church was good, but I was having a hard time staying awake. Jade kept nudging, other than that she didn't communicate with me till we got home. Guess she can't handle a taste of her own medicine.

When we got home, I quickly changed into a black, Kanye concert tee and red plaid boxers. Cat's at Justin's, so it's just me and Jade. I head down the hall to Jade's room. When I push open her door I'm faced with a very shirtless, half naked Jade. I think I forgot how to breath...and just function all together.

Her eyes lock onto mine, like it's nothing, and she pulls over an red Tori Vega concert hoodie, paired with black, girl, sleep boxers, er..whatever.

"Enjoy the show?"

**Ha, ha, Jade.**

I collect myself. She lays down on her queen sized bed. She's queen.

I look up like I'm thinking about my answer.

"Well, it was more like a preview, if you will, than a show...per-say."

She raised her pierced brow at me.

"Well, yours was more like a short trailer."

I narrow my eyes at her and I climb onto her bed and over her, hovering.

"Maybe, we should make a movie then."

I lowered my hips onto hers and her amused smile faded with lips parted. I was so close I could feel her breath on my lips. I pushed myself a little more into her and her legs parted a bit more. I leaned into her, expecting her lips to touch mine, but all I got was hand to my chest, pushing me off-"

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>I jolted awake in bed and realization hit me.<p>

**It was a dream? Wait...**

I sit up and pull at my hoodie. I'm wearing a **_black _**Tori Vega concert hoodie on, not red. I look over beside me to see a peaceful Tori sound asleep. At least she's getting sleep. I grope my nightstand for my phone, successfully getting a hand on it, I check the time.

**God, that's bright..4:02am...perfect.**

I sigh and lay back down, my eyes finally adjusted, I stare at Tori.

**Hmmm...**

I lift the covers a bit to see Tori wearing a **_red_** Kanye concert shirt. So my mind switched the colors of our tops... I drop the covers and continue to watch her sleep. I start to go over what was actually reality vs just a dream.

It was so quiet I could hear her breathing... She sighs contently in her sleep and it makes a small smile creep on my lips. Careful not to wake her, I run a finger along her forehead, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, and ending along her jawline before I let my hand fall onto the bed. I sigh, before shutting my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tori, did you get all the presents in the car?"<p>

I shout out, not knowing where she was and I get a shouting voice in return.

"Yeah, the car is out front. I'll be there in a second!"

"Hurry up!"

I walk out front down the side concrete stairs to the long driveway, not really paying attention as i send a text to Cat, but I finally look up only to have my jaw drop. I hear Tori come up from behind me.

"Merry Christmas."

"Tori!"

I turn around and give her a death hug, which she returns.

"I cannot believe you did this."

**I'm in shock.**

I walk around the brand new, bow wrapped, black, 2014 mustang with jade green racing stripes and black rims.

"I figured you needed something actually fun to drive, so why not your dream car?"

**I'm in love. **

I was going to buy this once I got my trust fund, but that's locked away for two more years.

"Here."

Tori tossed me the keys. I couldn't smile any wider if I tried.

"I have I told you how much I love you?"

"Mmmmm...I think it's been a few years.."

I roll my eyes at her and we take off for Justin's house.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade West posted a pic:<em>**

_(Shows her shining car with a giant bow on it)_

**_"Merry Xmas to me"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nice car!"<p>

"Touch my car and I'll cut off your hands."

Justin's eyes go wide as he puts his hands up in surrender and walks back into the house.

Cat and I start laughing as Patti and the rest of the Bieber and Valentine family help us bring presents in and greets us.

"Toriiiiii!"

I look down to see two little rugrats attached to my hips. I smile and kneel down to hug Jazzy and Jaxson, Justin's little step siblings. They're so adorable, seriously.

Jaxson tugs on my arm.

"Did you bring us presents?"

"You think I wouldn't bring you two presents...on Christmas? Of course I did!"

They start jumping up and down in excitement before running off to ask their dad, Jeremy, if they can open up presents.

It makes me laugh. I turn to see Jade staring at me with a smile.

"What?"

"Hm?...Nothing, just thoughts."

"About me?"

"Maybe."

"Good thoughts?"

She shrugs.

"Eh."

And she walks off towards the dinning room; I follow.

Breakfast was delicious and filled with lots of talking, laughter, discussions of our careers, future projects, and the telling of embarrassing stories.

The time for presents soon came and long story short,

Justin gave Cat an Audi R8 so she finally has her own means of transportation. Patti gave Justin socks, underwear, and a box full of belts to hold his pants up, which led the whole house to be filled with laughter; she then proceeded to give him and three of us our own dino onsie (Mine red, Justin's purple, Jade's black and green, and Cat's baby pink). Jaxson and Jazzy also got their own mini dino onsies.

Justin gave Patti a custom quilt with pictures of their family and friends printed onto the patches. Jazzy and Jaxson received lots of toys and candy from everyone. Jade got me a custom rose gold bracelet with 'T & J' engraved on the outside of it and some clothes from Joyrich. Justin asked Cat to moved in with him by giving her worn, gold chain with a key to his house on it; I think she's on happiness overload. I also gave Jade some silver, aviator Raybans, a Fendi bag, her favorite perfume, some script writing material and some clothes.

Did I miss anything... Oh, and Justin gave me a Jet.

"YOU GOT HER A JET?!"

That was basically everyone yelling in unison as I sat in shock with papers in my hand.

"My sister needs her own Jet."

**How simple.**

"I get a car and she gets a freaking jet, unbelievable!"

Jade throws her hands in the air.

"Hey, I'm his mother and all I got was a quilt."

We start laughing at Patti's teasing.

"Well, what's mine is basically yours Jade, so **_we _**have a jet now and Cat lives with Justin now so they got their own jet."

People begin to go off in their own direction, talking with people as friends, such as Scooter's family, start to show up. I pull Jade off to the side.

"Hey!"

"What's up, Vega?"

I rock back and forth on my feet as I pull out a small, blue Tiffany & Co. box from my back pocket.

"I forgot to give you this. I guess we sorta had the same idea, ha."

I smile as she takes it. She smiles wide when she sees its' a white gold bracelet with emerald stones all around and in the middle section there's an engraved 'J & T'.

"I love you."

"I know. Here, let me put it on."

...

"Perfect."

I smile and then Justin runs over to us.

"Come on guys let's go take a dino pic!"

"Okay," "No."

I looked over at Jade after we spoke at the same time and give her that 'come on' smile and wiggle my eyebrows. She just rolls her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Justin Bieber posted a pic:<em>**

_(Justin, Cat, Jade, Tori, Jaxson, and Jazzy all stand in the bathroom in their dino onsies while making silly faces in the bathroom mirror. Justin has his phone in one hand.)_

**_"Rawr = Thanks mom"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

* * *

><p>Have you ever seen Tori and Jade play with little kids before? No? Well, you should, 'cause it's adorable. They're playing Jazzy and Jaxson.<p>

"Hey babe. Want a cookie?"

Justin puts his hand out with a small cookie and I happily take it.

"So, are you okay with this whole moving in thing?"

**Awe, he's cute when he looks nervous.**

"Yes, relax baby."

I peck his lips and he smiles.

"You look really good in that dress you know."

He smirks at me and I roll my eyes.

"Okay, sweet talker."

"Come on, let's go for a ride."

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"You ready!?"<p>

I give Justin the thumbs up. We decided to take a ride on his quads. Cat's on the back of his and Jade's on mine. I can feel her grip around me tighten as she hugs my back.

"Is big, bad West scared?"

"Shut up Vega!"

Engines roar and rubber is burned as we speed off down the neighborhood road.

About 20mins later we ended up at the beach. No one was really there, since it's Christmas. If you saw us you would've sworn we were reenacting some corny beach scene, you know the scenes where the friends are chasing each other and picking each other up and laughing with our toes in the wet sand and, etc., yeah that was us.

"You're such a dork, Tori!"

"What'd you say?"

"N-no, no nonono! Tori! Put me down!"

I set her down _gently _while laughing.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight, Vega."

"Yes, I'm terrified."

"God, it's freezing... Vega don't you dare."

I break out into a smile.

"'CAUSE IT'S TOO COLD FOR YOU HERE!"

"Tori!"

Jade jumps on my back trying to put her hands over my mouth, but it's not working.

"SO LET ME HOLD BOTH YOUR HANDS IN THE HOLES OF MY SWEATER!"

Jade started chasing me till Jade, I mean we, ran out of breath and I walked back over to her.

"Bet you're...warmed up now."

I say, catching my breath. She looks up at me and pushes me back, but I grab her arms, challenging her.

"I can't believe out of all the people in the world, you're the only one I can't instill fear in."

"You love it."

A small smile plays on her lips.

"Come on, they're way ahead of us."

She grabs my hand, lacing them together.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori Vega posted a pic:<em>**

_(Tori's hand is laced with another paler one in front of her, which appears to be pulling her. The sun shines bright on her new rose gold bracelet and and you can clearly see 'T & J' engraved on it.)_

_Comments:_

_"OMG THEY'RE TOGETHER!"_

_"That doesn't mean they're dating they're close friends we all know this."_

_"JORI!"_

_"I love you! You're so perfect together!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

* * *

><p>We finally said our goodbyes and headed home. It's just me and Jade tonight, I think Cat is going to move her stuff to Justin's tomorrow, which is kinda crazy and I'm sure the media will have a field day with it. For now, me and Jade will just sip coco in my room with the fireplace going and play old school Super Smash Bros on my N64.<p>

"I feel like you're to violent for this game."

I blankly state as Jade's character, Link, smashes my Kirby with that colorful hammer.

"It's a bunch of Nintendo characters beating each other up, what do you expect. You're just mad because I always win."

"...whatever."

"If I let you win will you stop pouting?"

"...no, it doesn't count if you _let me _win."

She looks over at me and I stick my tongue out at her and then my kirby destroys her Link.

"You're such a cheater! Really, Vega?"

I give her a cheesin' smile and she pushes me over.

Just then my phone goes off.

"Hello?...Mmmm, yeah, sure...cool! See you there."

I'm faced with a perplexed Jade.

"I just gotta meet up with..a few people actually, at the studio tomorrow."

"Oh, well I have a meeting with the cast tomorrow anyway."

"Like, in a month you're going to be leaving me alone in this giant house. How am I even supposed to survive?"

I say dramatically, but Jade actually looks serious.

"You're right, I'm kinda starting to worry about that."

I just stare at her with my mouth open. Did she really just say that...

"But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. What about after tomorrow, you start rehearsals for New Years right?"

"Yeah. We're going to be partying in NY baby! I already grabbed a condo in SoHo for rent, so we're set for that week."

"Great, we can try out that brand new jet of yours."

She smirked at me.

**I completely forgot I own my own jet now.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay 100 followers! That's crazy! Thank you so much for reading and for being patient. I know this was just a lot of talk, but it introduced a lot of things that will play in future chapters so hang in there guys Jori is almost here! Did you notice I added Shane from MTV's Faking It and Yazz from the show Empire, he plays the rapper son, but in real life he's a rapper by the name of Yazz The Greatest. Anyways, some crazy things are about to happen. Some of the information about celebrities is based off of real information that you may or may not already know. I have some family and friends that work in the industry and it's pretty crazy, so I'm trying to incorporate more of that in here. Thanks again and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Music: A Little Too Much by Shawn Mendes

My Jam by Bobby Brackins

* * *

><p><strong>Tori from a camera's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>A warm light illuminates Tori's face from her left side from her fireplace. She sits indian style on the carpeted ground in a dark room.<p>

"Hey, people of the world, who are actually awake at 4:25 am California time. I can't really sleep and I have to get up soon anyways, so I thought I'd just make this video for you guys. Um... There's a lot going on right now and I'm thankful for having all of you to support me, you're my second family ya know. Well, I thought I'd just share some music with you."

Tori leans over out of view and then comes back with an acoustic guitar in hand.

"I hope you like it and...yeah, this is for you."

She starts plucking the strings and a beautiful melody starts playing...

"She would not that show that she was afraid,

But being and feeling alone was too much to face,

Though everyone said that she was so strong,

What they didn't know is that she could barely carry on,

But she knew that she would be okay,

So she didn't let it get in her way,

Sometimes it all gets a little too much,

But you gotta realize that soon the fog will clear up,

And you don't have to be afraid, because we're all the same,

And we know that sometimes it all gets a little too much..."

The video cuts off.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up this morning and Tori was already gone. I've been at FX Studios all morning going over the script, getting down sizes and fittings, and going over promotional plans, etc.<p>

"Hey, Jade, you wanna come with me and Taiss to get lunch?"

Evan Peters and Taissa Farmiga, you may know them since they're returning actors. They're playing Tate and Zoe this season.

"Yeah, sure"

We decided on an italian restaurant called Via Alloro. It's kinda weird, I haven't heard from Tori all day.

**Maybe she's just really into it at the studio...**

A hand grabs my arm from across the table and I look up at curious Evan and Taiss. He let's go as he voices his question?

"Why so tense, Jade?"

"Not tense, just... I don't know? I haven't heard from Tori all day, so it's weird"

Taiss speaks up.

"Well, maybe she's just really busy with work and hasn't gotten a chance. You know, in a few weeks that'll be us. All we do is work and eat and sleep once we start filming."

Evan nods in agreement. Just then the waitress brings us our food and they start eating as I scroll through Instagram. I stop on a picture.

**Sure, too busy with work to text or call me...**

I put my phone away and start eating, soon joining in conversation with my co-stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>My car door opens as Robbie gets in with his camera bag and we're driving off to the studio.<p>

"Jade's not here?"

"No, she has work today AHS."

"Oooohhh. Totally forgot about that. It's a perfect fit though."

He chuckles.

"Yeah, it really is. So, is Hailey coming?

"Um... Yeah, well she has a shoot today and I don't know. It's whatever."

I raise my brow at him.

"Are you two okaaaayy?"

"We had a fight. I don't even remember what about."

"So you're at that, now we fight all the time about stupid, non-existent things, and can't even remember what they were about in the first place, stage."

"You know that stage?"

"Sure, with Jade and Sutton. Fun times."

"But, I thought you've never dated Jade?"

"I haven't, but when you're with someone for that long and you're really close, sometimes it's kinda like you are dating them and... I think you may just need space."

Now it's his turn to look at me with a raised brow.

"Are _you two _okay?"

He starts chuckling and I glance over at him a little more clearly than I initially did when he got in.

"Are you high?"

"Nooooooooo….. Maybe."

He starts laughing.

"And you didn't share!"

"I thought Jade would be here!"

"It's a two-seater car!"

I start laughing at how ridiculous he is.

"I'm sorry! I ate all I had anyways. I saw you're video this morning, by the way, loved the song. Are you putting that on your album?"

"Yes, we're fine, just a lot on my mind and I don't know. I don't think so. It's a little personal to put out there for money, ya know?"

Robbie shrugs as we pull into the studio gated parking lot.

"I don't know, maybe your album should be more personal this year."

* * *

><p>"Tori, Robbie!"<p>

We walked into the studio, greeted by Timberland, Reagan, Shane, Selena, Tommy (producer). Just a refresher, Shane is my stylist that finally talked me into meeting with his friend Reagan, who's a producer and EDM DJ. She's actually pretty badass, kinda reminds me of Jade except she's a lot nicer. I guess she won over Selena, because when I got here Selena was talking to her about introducing her to Zed. I approve.

"Where's Yazz?"

Timberland shakes his head.

"He said he had to cancel for some family thing, but he sent over the song for you to listen to. I put it on a usb for you."

He hands me the device and then starts setting things up on the control panel.

"And since I'm already here I figured I'd help you out with this song. It sounds like a hit already, from what she's shown me."

He motions to a beaming Selena.

"He knows good music, Tor."

Robbie's already filming while me and Selena already started going over what we had so far for our song. Most of it's done already, just some vocals to put down and writing the rest of my, quote, rap, unquote. It's more of an RnB song.

"So let's have Selena lay down the rest of the vocals first."

Selena steps into the booth, headphones on as I go over to the soundboard with Timberland and Regan. She starts laying down the vocals and everyones vibe-ing out with their heads nodding.

Timberland hits the mic button to talk to Selena.

"Back at the hook, just carry the 'Os' a bit more."

"Like O-o-O-O"

"Perfect."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa

This my jam coming in

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa..."

"I feel like this still needs something."

Selena comes back into the room and we hit playback. Reagan leans over the sound board..

"Maybe if we just...adjust this and...switch that up..."

Timberland smiles.

"So the girl does know what she's doing."

"Of course she does, why would I introduce Tori to a talentless sap?"

**Mmmmmhmmm that's my stylist, Shane. Complete with sassy comments and a sense of fashion.**

"Tori you ready?"

"Born ready. Let's get this before lunch."

"That's what I like to hear!"

Selena hands me the headphones. Once situated I give a thumbs up

"I was cruizin' in La in my Lambo

Vibing to the beat in my zone

Swaggin out like it was a dance song...

Oh, yeah that's my ish

Sittin' shotgun yeah that's my chick

Leave it out front, don't move my whip

Oh, I just raised my price

Hands in the air I just raised my ice

Vibin' out, party all night.."

"One take, that's how you do it!"

Timberland bumps my fist as I walk back in. I take notice that Hailey and Kendall did, in fact, come. Hailey and Robbie look fine now, so that's good.

"Selena, you sure you want those pronouns? I can talk about a guy, I don't mind."

"No way, people need to get over themselves. Our song's a hit and if they don't like it just 'cause of the pronouns they got their own issues."

Everyone started laughing at her diva-tude. Timberland moves to get up

"Alright, looks like my work here is done. I'll finish this mix and send it over in morn."

"Sounds good!"

"Oh and Reagan, take my number. I got some people I think would love to work with you, that is, if Selena and Zed don't steal you first."

"Hey, there's enough of me to go around. Thank you!"

**Go Reagan!**

"I'm ganna take off too."

I hug Selena and she kisses my cheek.

"Our song is totally ganna be a hit. Reagan, Zed is actually out back. You should come and meet him. You too Shane."

"Sweet. See you back here after lunch?"

I nod at Reagan and she happily walks off with Selena and Shane, but not before Selena calls out a 'bye babe'. Robbie, Hailey, and Kendal also took off for food. I'm sure Robbie has the munchies from eating those munchies.

Just as I walk out to the parking lot, an oh-so familiar voice stops me in my tracks and puts a smile on my face.

"Looking for a lunch date?"

I turn around only to be faced with a smirking Sutton Mercer. Soon enough we're at Urban Cafe talking over plates of food.

"Wow. He really didn't show up? Sounds like the media's finally got someone right out of all those lies."

"No kidding. Can't believe LA even wants me working with him, even if it is for just talk."

"I don't know. All I know is, just don't be like Bieber during the Lil Twist phase."

She rolls her eyes.

"Trust me, if that ever happens I'm sure both you and Jade would both be tying me up and knocking some sense into me…maybe even Justin and Scooter too."

"Oh yeah, remember when Scooter went full blown yelling at Justin, like tears and cracking voices and all…"

"And they say the walls are sound proof? Clearly not Scooter proof."

She starts giggling at my comment.

"Sooooooo, how's the single life treating you? I'm sure a million girls have already thrown themselves at you or have you finally figured out what, and by what I mean who, you really want?"

She gives me that 'all-knowing' look. I can't help, but smile and roll my eyes at her wittiness.

**Ha ha haaaaa.**

"You know I'm not that type of person, even if I am single, and yes, okay? You're right, which is why I wanted to talk to you.."

She leans over with interest.

"Oooo, do tell."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Selena Gomez posted a pic:<em>**

_(A full body pic of Selena posing next to Tori. You can see the soundboard and recording booth behind them. Tori is standing with her hands in her jacket pockets and her head tilted to the side with a soft smile. Selena has one hand on her hip and the other in the air with her head slightly tilted back with a smile and her eyes closed.)_

**_"_****_It's a music love affair. #MyJam"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sutton Mercer posted a pic:<em>**

_(It's a picture taken from across a table outside of Tori looking up as she's sipping from a straw in a glass of water)_

**_"_****_Love love love :)"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>I bring Sutton back to the studio with me. Reagan immediately tackled me with this amazing idea for a beat for me. Shane was talking with Kendal, Hailey, and Sutton while Robbie went back to looking over his film and such.<p>

I really loved Reagan's beat. Actually, I'm pretty convinced she's a hidden music gem. A few hours in and I was hyped up with starting the new year with her. Eventually it was just me and Sutton. I had Robbie go home. I only wanted Sutton to know what I was planning. When I finished showing her, I'm pretty sure I made her fall in love with me all over again.

"Can I marry you? That's so perfect, like why are we NOT together!"

"Um...because you cheated on me and then completely analyzed me to a 'T.'"

"Riiiiiight. That was a rhetorical question, but thanks for the memories."

"You're welcome, Fall Out Boy."

Cue back hand on the shoulder.

"You jerk."

"Ow! I _FEEL _you still keep up with your kickboxing."

"How else do you expect me to look this good."

She strikes a pose and I start laughing.

"Gawd woman, let's go home."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>"So... How long have you and Tori been together?"<p>

I looked at Evan, a little caught off guard. We had been going over lines with each other for a few hours now.

"Um, we're not? Just the usual childhood best friends."

"So thee Jade West is single?"

I gave him a weird look. He's pretty funny though, I have to admit.

"More like unavailable."

He frowns.

"Well why's that?"

I just shrug.

"I'm kinda in an awkward place in my life, right now... I guess."

"Hmm... Okay, I can take that. Not rejection, just unavailability. I get that."

I start laughing. He's so goofy with his goofy smile. We rehearse for a few more hours. I like Evan. He's kind of refreshing. I'm so used to everyone in our group, it feels good to be with some people that don't know you're whole story.

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tori?...Okay, I know you're home 'cause I saw your car..."<p>

I set my stuff down on the kitchen island before playing hide-n-seek for Tori. Eye roll, much...

I sigh as I see Tori passed out in the Movie room, on the in-ground couch thing...

**What the hell are these things even called...**

I get changed and all that stuff before people sleep and I go back in to the Movie room to find Tori in the same place. I climb under the blankets with her.

The next three days were kinda weird? Yeah, weird. I'd wake up and Tori would already be gone, she wouldn't answer any of my msgs all day, I'd see people she was with that day post pics of her on IG, especially Sutton, and I'd come from hanging out with Evan or Cat, or whoever, and she'd already be crashed out asleep.

**Why's she with Sutton all the time now? Don't we hate her? But then they did have that talk... I still loath her. I'm really debating about dedicating a whole pair of scissors just to her, name engraved, and all.**

Now me being the aggressive person I am, I would normally just strut in wherever she was, drag her outside and demand for her to tell me what the hell was going on, but these circumstances are...different. She's dealing with a lot, including... Well actually...just never mind. Point is I can't just do what I would normally... Maybe she just needs space... I don't know. Today is the fourth day and it was the same thing over again and I felt like I was going to go crazy without a little control till I got home. It was different than the past three nights.

How? For starters when I walked through the front door I immediately heard music being played.

I put my stuff down and headed upstairs. I followed the music into the studio room, which is weird 'cause it has sound proof walls, so I guess the door is open?...and it is.

(Music: Solace by Tom Day)

Tori's sitting at the piano. The speakers are playing this soft recording of the ocean and Tori's playing this..._BEAUTIFUL _piano piece right over it. Her eyes are closed and her face emits the emotion of the song. I lean against the door frame and just watch, listen. Then these drums suddenly, kick in. This girl amazes me, like I always think, 'this, this is the most impressive thing she has ever done, I can't imagine anything else being this impressive,' and then she does it and it makes me fall for her a foot deeper each time and it kind of terrifies me...

"Jade?"

I blink a few times to focus, realizing the music had stopped.

"Hey."

I walk over to her and lean on the piano.

"That was really...lovely. Did you just write it?"

She gives a soft smile.

"Uh...no, actually, I wrote it about a year ago...just randomly.."

**Oh...**

I nod my head in understanding.

"I haven't seen you in forever?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, just a lot going on...but we'll be in SoHo tomorrow."

She smiles brightly and it's contagious.

**I honestly can't wait.**

"When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>6:45am Next day<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tori Vega posted 2 pics:<em>**

_(Tori, Justin, Cat, and Jade all pose in front of a giant jet. Cat and Jade do a more girly, model type pose, while Tori and Justin do a more wild, rock-on type pose and they appear to be yelling with joy)_

**_"_****_New PJ! *Tongue sticking out emoji*"_**

_(Picture #2 is clearly taken from inside the jet, as all four of them our sitting inside it and smiling for the camera. Cat happens to be standing up by where Justin is sitting on a couch on the left side and Tori and Jade are seated next to each other across from Justin and Cat. The inside is very luxurious.)_

**_"_****_Thanks big bro :D #MerryChristmasToMe"_**

**_Comments:_**

_"__He bought her a jet?"_

_"__Dude thats a dope jet"_

_"__Aw they all so cute!"_

* * *

><p>So the jet was freaking amazing and Tori and Justin acted like idiots the whole time, so me and Cat were basically dying laughing the whole time. We arrived in New York about 6 hours later, so noon, but did we have time to get food or go to the condo first? No, we had to rush straight to Tori's rehearsals.<p>

"Tori! Right on time!"

"Hi, Mikey."

They hug and Mikey immediately pulls her away and starts talking to her about tonight. She's more than ready, she's been rehearsing all week, you know, when she wasn't with Sutton and when she was avoiding me.

**I'm bitter. I blame the NY snow.**

Justin runs his hands through his shaggy, awkward, hair. He started growing it out a bit, like the shaved sides and stuff. Cat's always messing with his hair now because she says, 'it's so_ fluffy_," and yeah...

"Why don't you guys go get some food, coffee, Chanel, whatever. The good part about this place is it's surrounded by everything in walking distance. I'm ganna stay here with Tor, she wants me to help with some stuff."

"Cool."

"Babe, you want me to bring you back anything?"

"If you happen to see pizza?"

"Kay kay!"

She smiles and he pecks her lips.

**Aaaawwwww, ****_gag_****.**

An hour later me and Cat are walking through shops with coffee in our hand. We already brought back pizza to Tori and Justin so they wouldn't deteriorate.

"How's playing house going?"

"Jade."

"What?"

"It's good."

"You sound so convincing. Not what you thought?"

"No, I mean we've just been busy is all."

She shrugs, but I can see somethings bothering her. I decide not to push her on it, being that it's technically New Years Eve and and I'm not up for drama right now.

"I heard Tori's been keeping her New Years Eve performance very secretive."

**Maybe that's why she's been avoiding me?**

"Nice subject change and I didn't really know that? I mean I haven't really seen or talked to Tori at all these past few days."

Cat looks at me weird.

"Really? Well, Justin doesn't even know what she's doing. I mean he knows the first part of that, but after that he has no idea and he's been on Tori for it. Maybe it has something to do with you?"

I frown.

"I doubt it. If it has to do with anyone it's probably Sutton."

Cat basically chokes on her coffee, catching the attention of the people in the store we're currently in.

"_**What**_ are you talking about?"

"Sutton's been posting all these pictures with Tori on Instagram these past few days."

"What the hell dude!"

"I know!"

Cat's currently scrolling through her phone.

"I don't think Tori would do that without telling us?"

I look at Cat with a, 'really?' type look.

"Okay, maybe? Maybe because she knows we wouldn't approve?...Or maybe Sutton is just helping Tori with whatever this is, I mean someone has to know what she's doing. She can't just go on stage without approval"

"Who knows. Guess we'll just have to wait and see... I really like this dress."

"Oh yeah... Do you know what you're wearing for tonight?"

"Nooooo clue. Tori said she had it taken care of?"

"Justin said the same thing."

We narrow our eyes at each other, knowing that something's up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>"No, left side why don't try jumping to the edge then back and come around behind. Go again!"<p>

I stand back with Justin and Mikey as we go over the choreo with the back up dancers on the actual stage set up in the dance studio.

"That looks better."

Mikey nods in agreement with Justin.

I brush my thumb across my bottom lip, mindlessly, as I watch. Justin points out to the stage.

"Maybe if change that to a slide on the hook and then have them go into it. You'll have that whole area cleared out during the verse and then when you're down the runaway they can continue in?"

**Little changes make a huge difference, but for the better.**

"Yeah, I'm ganna go run through it with them now... Let's start from the top!"

It's almost four when I'm satisfied with rehearsals. Cat and Jade are back now and I'm kinda wishing they were the more shop-till-we drop type of girls now 'cauase Sutton just strutted into the studio.

"Uhhhh, what's_ IT _doing here?"

"Always a pleasure, Jade."

I rub my forehead, mentally preparing my self for this.

"Everyone can leave now, we'll see you at Time Square no later than 10:00!"

I yell out and everyone clears out except Mikey and the group.

"Look, Sutton's helping me with something, so just go back to the condo and I'll meet you guys up in Time Square, Justin knows where everything is."

"Man, I want to know what you're doing!"

Cat rolls her eyes at Justin and grabs him.

"Fine, whatever."

**Ouch, Jade.**

"Kay, she clearly still has issues with me."

"Yeah, well... She's Jade. She'll be over it by tomorro-...well, maybe in a month or so..."

"True and I'd give that more like a lifetime, babe. The girl hates me, but I mean... I would hate me too."

She winks at me, sliding her hand to the back of my neck.

"Wow, how do you walk through any of those doors with that giant head?"

She smirks at me and leans into me, tilting her head, and still holding onto my neck.

"You love me."

Then she pats the side of my face.

**You have to admire her confidence.**

Mikey claps his hands together and we turn around to see he set up the piano on the set up stage.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p><strong>Media Reports<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Tori Vega shares new music in early morning live stream video"<em>

_"__Justin Bieber gave the Christmas gift of the year and it wasn't even to his girlfriend!"_

_"-the song seems to describe a girl going through hard times, but know she'll get through. Is she talking about herself?"_

_"__Tori Vega set to preform at Time Square for New Years Eve"_

_"__Some stars will start the New Year with their nudes leaked! The hackers have yet to be tracked down!"_

_"__Looks like teen pop star, Tori Vega, is back with her ex girlfriend, Sutton Mercer! They were seen hanging out week, getting lunch, at the recording studio, and posting cute Instagram pics for their fans. Do you ship it or hate it?"_

_"__Confirmation for Jade West to join the AHS cast has been made!"_

_"__Is something up with Tori and Jade? Christmas was good to the childhood friends, rumored girlfriends, as Jade West had posted a pic of her new car from Tori. Tori also shared a pic of her engraved bracelet with both of the teens' initials engraved on it, leaving their fans to believe they are in fact dating, but this past week the two were both spotted absent of the other. Maybe it's their busy work schedule? But Jade had days off and we know she usually spends those days with Tori. Tori was, instead, spending those days with ex-girlfriend, Sutton Mercer! What's going on? Tell us what you think is going on with the two, down below in the Comments section."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**

Yo! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, school kills and I had a little writer's block. One more chapter guys! I love all your reviews and suggestions, I'm on the same wavelength with some of you lol. If you want to know about any of the music or whatever **feel free to msg me.** I don't know if any of you actually read the lyrics or just skim through it.** I try not to just THROW music into the story without it having some type of meaning to the story and I change some of the lyrics sometimes.** For example, in the next chapter I recommend reading the lyrics or listening to the song if you don't already know it. The lyrics tell how that person is feeling, thinking, what they're going through, which may or may not be expressed in dialogue in the story sooooooooooo, yeah. Idk let me know lol. **Reagan is from Faking It too, btw, I forgot to mention that last time and Sutton Mercer is from the Lying Game. Don't forget to REVIEW! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Yay new chapter. I didn't go over this so I hope there's not TOO many errors, I'll fix it later. Music is Life of The Party by Shawn Mendes and Turn Up The Music by Chris Brown. Enjoy Review all that stuff. Good night!

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Condo? This is not a condo, this is a freaking penthouse!<strong>

So, Tori, Ms. Oh I rented a simple condo in SoHo, no big deal, Vega, forgot to mention that this, quote-unquote, condo is a triplex Penthouse. Yes, a three story Penthouse with 5 bedrooms, 16 rooms all together, 8 bathrooms, private terraces, movie room, library, fireplace, etc. The door is the freaking elevator. My family's rich and all and I'm used to snobby rich people, but I'm honestly not used to this luxury life, besides what I grew up with, i.e. my house, Tori's house, etc.

Me and Cat just kinda stand there taking it all in.

"Oh sweet, I was hoping she got the same unit."

Leave it to Justin to just casually stroll in like this is nothing and throw his bags down.

"Shane should be here soon... Are you guys okay?"

Justin finally looks up at us. We snap out of our trance. Cat decides to speak for us.

"Shane's coming?"

"Yeah, he's dropping off our clothes for tonight before he heads to the event. Everyone else is going to meet us there. They're all at Hailey's place right now."

**Right, Hailey actually lives in New York.**

Just then Justin's phone rings.

"It's Scooter... Hey, bro!...Yeah, we just got to our place..."

Justin's voice fades as he walks into a different room.

"Fuck this place is huge!"

If I had water in my mouth just now I would've spit it out or choked on it from laughing so hard at Cat's random outburst as she jumps onto a gigantic couch, landing on her back.

"Yeah, maybe we should start our singing career."

I lay down on the couch across from her.

"You got your whole acting thing now, you'll be here in no time and then in a few years you get your inherence."

I shrug.

"I guess so... You could do it though. I mean our whole group was the best at HA and we have all the right connections now and a fan base already set. I mean any of us could act or sing or whatever we want. I say go for it."

A smile spreads across Cat's face.

"I love what I do already, but..."

"Sometimes is more fun to be the star than the one preparing the star?"

"Exactly!...Plus, my family would be set for life."

The mood in the room just changed so fast.

"How is he?"

"I don't know... I mean he's good, he's happy, but...he's tired and...ya."

**It makes me sad to see her sad.**

Just then the elevator opens and reveals a clean-cut Shane in a red and white tuxedo holding up hangers with those clothing bags that zip up and usually have expensive clothes in them. Me and Cat sit up smiling at him as he walks in.

"Hello beautiful people!"

He swiftly walks into the kitchen with us following and he lays the bags on the long dinning room table.

"No time to talk! I have to rush to Time Square now. Tell pretty boy I did some last minute switch ups. Bye!"

Cat giggles at Shane's comments before we both stare at the clothing bags. They have our names on them...

**I mean it's cold out so it can't be much, right? Giant coats? But then there's the after party...**

Me and Cat both grab our bags and decide to unzip them together. I can tell there's more than just one article of clothing in the bag. I look at Cat.

"One.."

"Two..."

we say in unison...

"_Three!"_

**Ho-ly...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>Robbie actually arrived, along with Scooter, and started filming soon after everyone else left. Perfect time, really. I just finished rehearsals now and I think it's as perfect as it's ganna get. So, now we're all in a blacked out van, on our way to Time Square and I'm trying my best to keep my nerves from being shot. Robbie's filming still and Scooter decides it's a fantastic time to ask how I'm feeling.<p>

**It's not.**

"How're you feeling?"

"Like and earthquake's in my nerves."

I hold out my hand and everyone laughs at my suffering.

"Oh my God, Tori!"

Sutton laughs and grabs my hand, holding it between her two hands.

"I just want tonight to...to not be a failure."

I laugh at the thought of how ridiculous this whole night is going to be.

"You'll be fine."

Scooter acts like this is no big deal.

**Ugh.**

The studio was close by, luckily, so we arrived at the stage set up within an hour. Yeah, NY traffic, yo.

Body guards are there to greet me and escort me through the back of the gated and guarded event set up. Screams of love instantly fills my ears as the car door opens. It wasn't too bad. It's all outside, so the loudness of peoples' voices only becomes a dull roar.

"Tori's hear."

A guy with a head mic says as his hand lands on my back to guide me to the wardrobe station.

"Hey, superstar! Sutton."

**Oh yeah.**

I look beside me to find Sutton rolling her eyes at Shane, realizing she was still with me. Shane then pulls a bagged hanger off of the cluttered clothing rack and hands it to Sutton.

"You'll wear it and you'll love it. You're welcome."

"Thank you Shane."

Sutton says in a kind and flirtatious voice as she walks off behind a curtain.

"And here's your bag."

I take the hanger, holding the bottom of the bag so it doesn't drag on the ground.

"You dropped off the others?"

"Of course. Now stop stressing and go change."

He pushes me through the curtain. I unzip the bag.

**Hmmm... Giant, black, quilted jacket with brown, faux fur on the hood, a black Givenchy Bambi Sweater, a black shirt, black skinny jeans, white Givenchy Star studded high top sneakers with black accents, and then the usual jewelry... That's a lot of black...**

"Uh... Shane you think you could add some color next time."

He turns around as I come out.

"Girl, you look good and sure, but tonight it's black for you. You're the stand out."

"What?"

I look around at people passing by and rushing around, other celebrities and performers all happen to be in mostly white.

"There was some wardrobe mix up and all the stylist dressed everyone in white."

Just then Sutton walks up in black coat and a very lovely white dresss...gown...dress... I don't know and her hair is done up nicely, she looks great. Sutton is currently looking me over.

"Shane you're a genius."

"Wow, Sutton Mercer giving compliments. I never thought I'd see the day."

She smirks.

"Don't get used to it."

Shane then waves us off as he's torn away by other stars.

"Have you seen Jade yet?"

Sutton frowns and shakes her head.

"No, actually. Has she texted you?"

I pull out my phone.

"No... Justin said they're here though."

"Maybe they're just out watching the show... Robbie!"

**Wow, I didn't even see him.**

Sutton grabs him as he was passing by.

"There you are!"

He holds his camera up to record.

"Have you seen Jade?"

"Yeah, they're out front. They got here a little while ago."

A little relieved now, a another event coordinator directs me to hair and make. My hair is already straight and how long could make up really take? Apparently an hour and now I'm given the 10 minute mark and I'm freaking out and pacing as Robbie's lens has me on lock and Sutton trying to calm me down.

"Hey!"

She grabs my arms to hold me in place.

"Relax, you do this all the time. It's just...a little different this time, but you'll be amazing as always and it'll work out okay. Like how could it not, honestly? Just breathe."

"Tori, 5 minutes!"

"Oh God!"

And then I feel it, a smack to my face and I'm staring at Sutton in shock as she just smiles.

"That's better. Can you breath now?"

"Actually...yes. I can't believe that actually worked."

"It's what I do. Now, go kill it."

"You're a blessing, Sutton!"

I grab her and kiss her cheek before running off to the stage.

**Fuck.**

Some more coordinators grab me when I get to the stage entrance and direct me to go on the blacked out stage, meaning the no one can see the stage right now and the tv camera is probably on Ryan Seacrest at the interview stage. Thank God, my eyes adjust enough so I can see where the chair is to sit in front of the piano. My heart is pounding, I can hear it in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jade West posted a pic:<em>**

_(Jade, Cat, and Justin pose together in the penthouse. You can see the city lights behind them through the giant glass wall. Jade is in green coat with a short black, what appears to be, metallic dress and it has this texture making it look like it's cracking, and she has green high heals on. Cat also has the same except her coat and shoes are black and she has a silver dress. Justin has a gold tuxedo on with the same texture and black accents, a white dress shirt underneath, black pants, and black dress shoes.)_

**_"_****_I'm in love!"_**

_Comments:_

_"__OMG They all look perfect!"_

_"__Wheres Tori?!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Jade<strong>

* * *

><p>So the whole group is here, Cat, Justin, Andre, Beck, Hailey, Kendall, Kyle, Lil Za, etc, etc. No, Robbie. He's obviously back stage with Tori. Drake just finished his performance and now the stage lights are all blacked out and all you can see is shadows of people moving and setting up the stage. A piano and someone walking on stage and sitting. A few seconds go by and then Tori's name lights up on the billboard screens around us and everyone starts cheering as she starts playing the piano and the lights turn on, but stay dim.<p>

I lean over to Cat.

"I don't think I've heard this before."

"Me either."

_"I love it when you just don't care_  
><em>I love it when you dance like there's nobody there<em>  
><em>So when it gets hard, don't be afraid<em>  
><em>We don't care what them people say."<em>

I can't really form a thought, I just know that me and pretty much everyone else is in shock, watching, listening with our mouths agape, because we all know this is not just some new song, no. There was a reason for why she wouldn't let any of us know what she was doing aside from her scheduled performance and now we know... We just can't believe it's actually happening...

_"I love it when you don't take no_  
><em>I love it when you do what you want 'cause you just said so<em>  
><em>Let them all go home, we out late<em>  
><em>We don't care what them people say<em>

_We don't have to be ordinary_  
><em>Make your best mistakes<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry<em>  
><em>So baby be the life of the party<em>  
><em>I'm telling you, to take your shot it might be scary<em>  
><em>Hearts are gonna break<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry<em>  
><em>So baby be the life of the party"<em>

The lights are fully on now and she grabs the mic out from the piano holder and stands up, walks center stage, and puts the mic in the stand as the music continues.

_"Together we can just let go_  
><em>Pretend like there's no one else here that we know<em>  
><em>Slow dance, fall in love as the club track plays<em>  
><em>We don't care what them people say."<em>

She locks eyes with me.

_"We don't have to be ordinary_  
><em>Make your best mistakes<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry<em>  
><em>So baby be the life of the party<em>  
><em>I'm telling you, take your shot it might be scary<em>  
><em>Hearts are gonna break<em>  
><em>'Cause we don't have the time to be sorry<em>  
><em>So baby be the life of the party...<em> How 'bout we turn up the music!"

The lights black out again on the stage and the crowd screams out in excitement. I think I would be too if I wasn't still trying to process what just happened.

Shadows of people run onto the stage and join Tori. A loud clapping bass sound fills the air as Tori and her dancers' clothes light up in blue and they start doing this ridiculously amazing dance performance. Everyone's cheering them on and the music starts to merge with bass...

_"Turn up the music, just turn it up loud_  
><em>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<em>  
><em>Turn up the music, just turn it up loud<em>  
><em>Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah<em>

TIME SQUARE LEGGO!"

The lights came back on and Tori ran down the runway, which ended in the middle of the crowd and the dancers where all around the stage and they all started dancing again. It was honestly one of the best dance performances I've ever seen.

"GO TORI!"

All the guys in our group yell out and I finally join Cat and the other girls, screaming and cheering for Tori. My heart's pounding a mile a second.

_"Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>Can you turn it up, girl<em>  
><em>Oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Can you turn it up, baby<em>

_Turn it up (just dance with me)_  
><em>Turn it up (just dance with me)<em>  
><em>Turn it up (just dance with me)<em>  
><em>Turn it up (just dance with me)<em>  
><em>Turn it up (just dance with me)<em>  
><em>Turn it up (just dance with me)<em>  
><em>Turn it up (just dance with me)<em>  
><em>Turn it up<em>

_Turn up the music!"_

Tori and all the dancers bow as the crowd cheers. They all run backstage. I should probably run backstage...yeah.

"No, you're bringing me!"

Cat gives me a look as she grabs my arm and we continue on our way. We get backstage and it's a crowded mess.

"Do you see here?"

Cat tries to stand on her tippy toes with no such luck.

"No."

We start pushing past people.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori<strong>

* * *

><p>I run off stage praying I don't go into freak out mode.<p>

"You were freaking AMAZING!"

Sutton grabs my face and I start laughing as I grab onto her waist to steady myself.

"How the hell do you even do that?!"

"I need to find Jade!"

"What?!"

I lean into her so she can hear me.

"_I need to find JADE!"_

"Right!"

I pull away from her to start my search, but it ends before it even begins. Jade and Cat are standing there a few feet away from us. People pass by between us, but we seem to be frozen in time.

"That's not good."

**Really.**

I pay no mind to Sutton as I follow a Jade, who's now walking off. We go behind some curtains, not sure where we are, but no one is even around in this cut off area as I finally catch up to Jade.

"Jade!"

"No! Don't touch me."

My mouth goes dry and my voice gets caught in my throat as Jade turns around to face me, but not really meeting my eyes. A tear slides down her face, but she quickly wipes it of existence. She shakes her head at a thought unknown to me till she speaks.

"I can't do this.."

"Do what?"

"Be your friend anymore! I hate being your friend. Do you know how much it sucks to be your friend?"

I stay quiet. I can hear the crowd start the count down to the New Year, but I don't say a word.

"Everywhere I go there you are, on billboards, on the tv, on the freaking radio, and everyone always asks me about you and what you're doing and where you are and who you're dating. My favorite question is how long we've been together. Yeah, 'cause then I get to explain to them how we're just friends, nothing more. Then I see pictures posted and media reports of you with some new girl draped over you, questioning if you're talking or maybe even dating and I'm trying to find someone that could maybe, in the slightest way, compare to you..."

"Jade."

I take a step closer.

"No one could even make a spark. Then I thought...We always have all these stupid little moments, like who does that, what type of people who are just friends do that! Then I see you with Sutton. How could you be with her and go back to her!"

"Jade!"

"I'm in lov-"

I couldn't hear the end of Jade's sentence due to the fact that it was muffled by my lips and swallowed in her return. I pull away.

"Me too."

I smile at her frozen expression.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

(Recommended Music: Make Me Fade by Vanic X *chorus*)

The crowd roars and Jade finally seems caught up to speed as she smiles pulls my lips towards hers. Her arms lock around my neck and my hands rest on her hips.

Before I know it we're at the dark, empty penthouse in a feverish make out session and God, do I love the taste of her lips. I don't even remember when Jade took off her dress, but there is, on the floor. She's in black lace lingerie, how Jade of her. I pin her against the wall, biting down her neck as I grab the underside of her thigh. She gets the hint and wraps her legs around me as I pick her up.

I carry her upstairs to the bedroom, my lips attached to hers with her hands on my face to steady us. Our tongues battle for dominance. She pulls back, taking my bottom lip between her teeth and groan. I set her on the bed and pull of my sweater and shirt before reconnecting us. Her hands start to work the button on my jeans, soon to be tossed to floor. I push her back on the bed and hover over her. I'm between her legs and it's dark and I can't even process that this is reality, it all seems so surreal. Even in the dark I can see her eyes are clearly dilated with a sexual high. I'm sure mine are the same.

We're under the covers. Our chests rise and fall and I bit the the corner of my bottom lip as I look over her body. Her eyes glance down between us. I know what she's looking at and I push my **_very _**hard-on against her and she moans with her hand grasping onto the back of my neck and her hips arching into mine. I go back down to her neck, biting and sucking, but nothing hard enough to leave a mark. I hate hickies.

I unclasp her bra and she groans at the sudden air, but I'm quick to move my mouth over one of her hardening nipples as my hand massages the other. I can hear her ragged breathing and her hands move to remove my own bra, which I comply with before returning back to what I was doing and she's moaning and her hands weave through my hair. I can't really tell you how good it feel to have her skin against mine, but let's go with it's heaven.

As I switch to her other breast, I grind the head my brief cladded member against her damp, lacy underwear.

"Tori."

It's barely audible, but I hear it as she tries to move her hips. I push her back down and pull away, placing my hands by the sides of her head and she leans up and pulls on the back of my neck only to lean in and bite down on my pulse point to which groan through clenched teeth and I pull down by the her hair and she bites her bottom lip, letting go of a moan.

Some how in this process, she's managed to kick off her underwear. I let go of the back of her head and push down my briefs, freeing myself. She, again, pushes her self against me and my erect member slides between her wet lips and we both moan. My heart is beating so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if she could feel it. I rest my forehead against her shoulder as I move to push my painfully hard and throbbing cock into her wet, but surprisingly tight cunt.

One hand on her hip and the other has the sheets in a death grip.

"Fuck."

I moan and her breathing is mixed with uneven breaths, whimpers and moans. Her hands grip the back of my neck and I push myself into her more.

"You're...tight..."

I get out between breaths as I thrust in more, feeling her walls let up around me.

"N-no, you'r-re...big...Tori!"

I thrust into her harder and my hand slips, but I catch myself with my hand still by her head. I feel her walls grip my full length.

**Oh. My. GOD!**

I basically lose control, being completely in Jade is like no other high. I start pulling out and thrusting hard into her and her nails claw at my back, sure to leave marks, which only pushes me on even more. Her legs wrap around me. I start nipping at her ear and she's a whimpering, moaning mess and I love it. I'm so in love with her.

I feel my head hit that spot and her nails really dig into my skin and I hiss in pleasure as her walls contract around my cock and I help her ride out her orgasm, but I'm not done. I'm slow, but I don't stop. I let her catch her breath as I kiss down her chest again and she hums. I'm so close. I start to pick up the pace again and move back up to kiss her. I move my hand from her waist to lock under and around her shoulder to gain more leverage. I position my mouth at the right angle by her ear. I move my other hand down between us and find her clit.

"Tori!"

I don't think I've ever moaned so loud. I finally cum and she's hitting high notes off her second orgasm. We both collapse and I'm still on top of her. Our bodies pressed against each other as try to grasp onto some air. I lift myself up and kiss her one last time before pulling out of her and rolling off.

There was whispers and there was light touching, but not much before it all went black.

**Jade.**


End file.
